Never Again
by PeculiarMadmoiselle
Summary: Jason Gideon's mind cannot forget the six souls that were lost because of his fatal mistake. His team may once again be lost as they are hunted by a psychotic man from Gideon's past. Can the team survive another trauma? JJReid. charrie death.
1. Faded Photos

Disclaimer: I do not own CM or the characters. This is for the pure enjoyment of expression.

A/C: This is my second fanfic ever. I have a feeling where I'm going with this but let me know if you like it or if it's just crap that I shouldn't even bother continuing with. Your opinions mean a lot to me )

Jason Gideon sat alone in his office. The only illumination was a small desk light. It was just enough light to make the scattered papers and photos on his desk visible. His face was like a stone statue frozen in an expression of gloom. He turned to see the time upon the clock on the wall. 8:30. Outside, he heard the soft murmurs of goodbyes as the agents left for the day. Gideon turned back around in his chair to the desk. In the middle of all the mess was a lone photograph. It showed a group of people during some sort of party. Gideon remembered it well. The party was the BAU Christmas party a good few years ago. Different faces were in the picture than the ones he now saw everyday. In the picture Gideon was with a few members of his old team. The team he had lost.

He hadn't looked at any photographs of them for awhile. For him the pain was still all too real. Sometimes he could still feel his friend's blood on his own hands. At night he sometimes woke up after a nightmare full of explosions. Sometimes he still expected to walk into the office created by them. But they were gone. Gideon did not know whether he still felt entirely responsible or not, but he definitely still felt something. Hotch had known the team just as well, but he grieved in a different sort of way. Morgan also had been on the team during that time. Lucky for him that trip to Boston was one he had missed. Then there was Reid who had been a fresh face to the BAU during that time. He had only been there a few months and Gideon was still getting to know him so he was assisting them in the office. Gideon knew very well that all thoughts of the event would not be on anyone else's mind that night but his.

It was his burden after all. Those fatal commands to enter the building where the bomb would later explode had left his lips. No one else had to live with those thoughts. Hotch and everyone thought he was over it, but Gideon was not. Ever since Reid's near death experience it had been on his mind a lot. After all, he had asked Garcia to put up the virus warning which had led to Tobias attempting to murder Reid. If he had not been revived who knows where Gideon's mental state would be at this point. It would have been one more burden to add to his long list.

Twenty miles away from where Gideon sat in his office a man paced in his bedroom. The walls were plastered with various newspaper clipping. All of them had some traces of the words BAU or Jason Gideon in them. One was fairly old, but it was placed the most carefully. The article on his wall showed Gideon panic stricken being led out of an area where an explosion had occurred. The headline read, "Shrapnel Blast Kills Six". This was obviously the man's favorite out of them all.

_I need to see him face to face. He ignores me. I need to get him to listen to me. All he cares about is that team of his. What about me?_

"He will listen," the man said softly to himself. "I'll show them what I can do…"


	2. It's Personal

Gideon walked into the bullpen greeted by the familiar sound of humming computers and beeping faxes. Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss were sitting at their desks sipping coffee and from their facial expressions he could tell they were discussing something humorous. He missed those days. He sighed as he walked toward his office.

"Mornin' Gideon," Morgan said with a smile as he saw him coming near.

"Hello," he responded in his normal gruffness.

"Uh, Hotch said we're meeting in the conference room in a few minutes," said Reid with a weak smile. Gideon always wondered whether along with his genius he had the ability to read minds. Whenever something was wrong Reid could tell. This was mutual between them.

"New case?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Probably… he didn't go into much detail." Prentiss noted.

"Well come on then," he said as he headed towards the room.

They all exchanged glances and waited until Gideon was far enough away for them to say anything. Everyone knew Gideon could be a grumpy old man sometimes, but now he just seemed downright cold.

"What has been up with him lately?" Morgan asked looking quite flustered and little angry.

"Maybe he's just tired. We've been traveling a lot lately, could be jetlag." Prentiss suggested. She hoped his mood would improve since she felt as though she was always walking on eggshells around him anyway.

"No, I don't think so…" said Reid distantly. He was obviously deep in thought. Gideon had always been like a father for him and he wanted to return the favor by being there for him.

"You know something?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I went into his office yesterday and he was really out of it. I noticed he was looking at a picture."

"A picture of what?" asked Morgan starting to get impatient about being kept in the dark. Prentiss remained silent, but also wanted to hear what Reid had to say.

"I think it was your old team…"

"Not this again," Morgan sighed. "I thought he was over this."

"You mean the six who were killed in Boston," asked Prentiss.

"Yeah…" Morgan said nodding his head. He hadn't thought about them in awhile. He was the type of person to block those thoughts out. Morgan still cared about them, but he had already gone through the whole cycle and it was in the past.

"Do you think we'll have to tell Hotch?" Reid inquired. He kind of regretted saying anything. What if Gideon thought this as a type of betrayal?

"I don't know yet," he said trying to think about what to do.

"Look, we have a new case coming up. I think we should just let it be for now. I mean if we notice anything else then yes we should say something. But for now let's just focus on what's important," Prentiss said laying a hand on Morgan's tense shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." Reid said cocking his head towards the conference room.

**BAU Conference Room**

Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss filed into the room quietly. Hotch and Gideon huddled over a few files while JJ was setting up the projector. They were happy to see Gideon was acting pretty normal and that his troubles were not flowing into his work. Reid still felt a tinge of guilt.

"You better sit down," JJ said with an intense look upon her face. This was usually a sign of a pretty gruesome case. They all sat.

She turned on the projector. As the first slide came on they all thought it had to be a mistake. A familiar sight greeted them. A woman lay in an alley way. It was obvious she had been stabbed. But their hearts all froze as they noticed her hair was cut off. They had all seen murders like this a few months ago, but the killer had been caught and apprehended.

"Is this a mistake?" asked Reid not knowing what to think.

"No, and it gets worse," Hotch said more grim than ever before. "Next slide…"

The next slide was equally shocking. A black boy was also in an alley way. But he had been shot. Morgan's fists clenched as he suddenly realized the similarities between this and the case in Chicago.

"But these murders, we've seen them before. Both these murders were apprehended," said Prentiss.

"These aren't just coincidences," said Hotch. "We found notes at both crime scenes." He said holding up two evidence bags.

They all passed them around studying them. "They are addressed to the BAU. Someone has obviously been copying past murders we've investigated," Gideon said softly.

"But how could they get this information?" Reid asked finally speaking up.

"We know it must be personal since each of the notes are addressed to us," said Hotch. "My only guess is that it's someone inside the bureau." He looked at the note again.

**Dear BAU, **

**Look familiar? Expect more in the next few days. I will not be ignored. Profile me if you can.**

A/C Fast update, I know. I just started to get really into it. Please enjoy. And remember comments happy, inspired writer )


	3. Gloom and Doom

A/C I have to say I'm enjoying writing again. It gives me a thrill to see all the hits and reviews. A special thanks tearbros and coldbone for their support. I am a total review whore so please keep 'em coming )

Even though Gideon's expression was blank upon his face, he was raging within. Things had changed so drastically over the years. Why did every psycho seem to make everything so personal lately? Was it his fate to deal with the murderous fiends on a more intimate level? He glanced around at his teammates in a scrutinizing manner. Gideon, being a master of his craft, could read everything from their facial movements to the way they positioned their hands. Hotch was trying to stay strong, but the strong barricade of protection against his emotions was wearing down. This case frightened him. It frightened them all. He had a wife and child to worry about. If the killer had found out about private FBI cases what stopped him from knowing about the investigators themselves. Gideon knew that losing his wife and son was his worst fear. He would never be able to forgive himself if work ever followed him home. Morgan was not hesitating to show how he was feeling about the situation. With his fists clenched Gideon could almost feel the heat of his eruption from across the table. He did not blame the agent. It was bringing back memories he has thought were left behind in Chicago where his old youth leader was put behind bars. Gideon understood that sort of violation of privacy very much and could empathize. Reid looked more troubled and gaunt than usual. Gideon assumed he was thinking about Nathan Harris, the boy involved in the murders of prostitutes. It was probably just a passing thought that had been unearthed from a somewhat forgotten part of his career. After being kidnapped Reid was trying to leave most things that were negative in the past. More importantly Gideon could tell Reid knew something was wrong with him. He had taught the boy everything he knew for god sakes. Emily was slightly harder to read than the rest of the team. Like the rest of them she was obviously troubled by the personal nature of the case. From what Gideon knew she was private herself and something like this was too much. She glanced at Morgan every few moments or so probably sympathizing. JJ was still gazing away at the files. Even though there was nothing there that hadn't been there when she had looked a few minutes before work seemed to be the only way she could distract her emotions. Finally Gideon cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"We've got a lot of work to do," he said massaging his temples as he spoke.

A few days passed and the investigation proceeded on. They hardly had anything to go on. The fact that the unsub only picked his victims based on their cases made everything all the more difficult not to mention confusing. No evidence had been found at the scene of the crime. The guy they were dealing with was very clever and wary. Only a brief profile had been prepared for the local police station. The unsub was most likely a sociopath who was not happy where he stood in the world. The possibility that they were actually in the FBI was one they still had to look into. It was still unknown how they could have gotten the information on the cases. The entire team was deteriorating. How much could they handle in this one hellish year?

On a gloomy day most of the team was back in the conference room. The board was filled with scattered ideas and theories. The case files were still scattered about on the table. Reid was deep in thought and sat at the table muttering to himself. JJ, marker in hand, stood at the board waiting for some idea to pop into her head.

"What are we supposed to be doing exactly?" JJ asked breaking the long silence.

"Thinking…" Reid answered in a distant tone.

"Is it just me or are we getting nowhere?"

"Stop with the questions already," he snapped. "But to answer your question no we're not getting anywhere."

"Where are Morgan and Prentiss?" she inquired.

"Talking to the parents of the boy," he said, "We're trying to find any connection with the victims. Even though we already know the reason for their murders was to copy our cases the unsub would still have needed to find them somewhere."

"Well I'm going to go ask Hotch what I can do," she said in a huff.

"You do that," answered Reid a bit irritated.

JJ exited the room and headed toward Hotch's office. She could see his light on so she knew he was in there. She opened the door with caution hoping he wasn't doing anything important.

"Um sir?" she asked peaking her head in.

"Yes," he said in his normal strict tone.

"Is there anything I can do exactly? Reid and I are just sitting around," she said.

"Well I have to meet with Agent Strauss about something, but I just got a call from the local PD. They need someone over there to look over possible suspects."

"We're there, we just have to talk to Garcia for a second," she said with haste.

"I'll see you later than," Hotch responded with a nod.

JJ headed back to the round table room where Reid was flicking bits of paper across the room. She smiled a bit at his childish nature and just at the fact they were going to get out of their own prison of boredom.

"Hey, we're going to the police station," she said as she put her coat on.

"Oh, but we're having so much fun," he said sarcastically with a glint of humor in his eye. JJ wandered over and playing hit him in the arm.

"Come on we have to check up with Garcia to see if anyone's responded to the tip line. Gideon thought this type of unsub might be cocky enough to leave a message for us."

"Well he was cocky enough to copy our cases so I wouldn't be surprised," responded Reid who was also now putting on his coat.

They both left to go talk to Garcia. JJ was in there a lot so she walked right in even though she knew Garcia preferred a knock. Reid just stood in the doorway in his usual awkward nature knowing that this time of day Garcia had a lot of work and crowding in her office would be the last thing she wanted, especially since there was someone else there. A guy in a trainee uniform was in there with her. She seemed to be showing him something on the computer.

"Hey, Garcia," JJ greeted her with a smile.

"Hello there," she responded waving her hand behind her with her eyes still focused on the screen. "This is Malcolm by the way. He's my intern this week."

"You're teaching?" Reid asked with disbelief.

"Well I guess you could call it that," she said raising an eyebrow at Reid which was his cue to back off.

"It's just such an honor to learn computer skills like this from someone so well known," Malcolm said a little shyly.

"Did you get any suspicious tips?" JJ asked her leaning down to look at a screen.

"No, just the usual wackos going on about how I should definitely keep my eyes open for someone dangerous. I mean come on, duh. I really think this country has no faith in its government," Garcia ranted.

"Shouldn't we be getting over there?" Reid pursued a bit anxious to get out of the office.

"Yeah, well if you find anything just call we'll be at the local police station," JJ said as she exited.

"Wow it's two already, I should be going home to get my stuff for class," the intern said to Garcia who gave him a nod to leave.

**Parking Garage**

"I'm in the move to drive lets take my car," Reid said cocking his head toward his shabby little vehicle.

"Uh, I don't think there's room for two people even," she said peering into the window seeing all the various papers and other things stacked on every seat but the drivers. "Why don't we take mine?"

"Alright, but I still want to drive," he said.

Sometimes she just didn't get him. He could be so weird. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel a certain way for him. Maybe it was just because what had happened in February, she wasn't sure, but they seemed to becoming closer every day.

"Alright," she responded tossing him the keys.

At the opposite end of the garage they heard a door slam. It was Garcia's intern Malcolm. He was leaning on the side of his car looking a little troubled.

"Is something wrong?" JJ shouted to him.

"It's just my car; It won't start," Malcolm said.

"Where yah headed?" Reid asked.

"Just going home to get my stuff and then I have a class later," he sighed.

"We could give him a ride couldn't we?" Reid asked JJ in a hushed tone.

"Yeah I guess," she said a little annoyed since they had work to do. "Do you want a ride?"

"That would be great, but are you sure?" he asked them.

"No problem," Reid answered and then headed for JJ's SUV.


	4. Crash of Fate

A/C Thank you for the reviews. They are all much appreciated. Beware; a cliffy is in store for you all.

**Office of Agent Strauss**

Hotch took a deep inhale of air before walking into his superiors office. If there was one person who he wished he would never have to work with again it would be her. She took an automatic disliking to him the moment he stepped foot into the bureau. She was livid when he had been made head of the BAU. And now here he was about to ask her for a favor he really needed. Sometimes life did not make sense. Hotch began to knock on the door.

"Come in," she said with a cold undertone assuming who it was.

"Agent," he said acknowledging her and sitting down.

"Aaron Hotchner, what can I do for you today?" she asked callously.

"We have a problem," he said taking a breath. "This new case we have is copying some of our old cases and we believe the computer system here had to be breached for the unsub to know all those details."

"Don't you think we would know if this had happened agent?"

"There is no other way for the unsub to get information like that," Hotch insisted not believing how ignorant she could be.

"I'll have someone look into it, but I assure you we would know. Now, is there anything else?"

"Yes, I think because of the circumstances our team needs extra protection. If they know the cases they might know about us also. We don't need another Agent Greenaway."

"I really don't have time for this. Your agents are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves," she hissed.

"Would you be with a gun pointed at your face?" Hotch asked viciously rising from his seat.

"Fine, I'll take care of it. I have a lot of work to do now so goodbye," she said obviously a little rattled.

Hotch left without another glance at her. All he felt was pure hate. How could she be that ignorant?

**Downtown near Quantico**

Reid drove the car out of the parking garage. JJ sat next to him in the passenger seat and Malcolm was in the back. They could tell why Garcia took him on as an intern. He valued anyone's words as if they were law, or at least it seemed.

"So where do you think you want to end up when you get into the bureau?" JJ asked Malcolm trying to make conversation.

"Honestly I'd like to join the BAU. Profiling is the ultimate method of catching those guys after all. Of course I'll have to work my way up, but that's my goal," he said.

"That's a great goal to have," Reid said keeping his eyes on the road, "But just know it's not all that it's made out to be. You're forced to understand the unsubs. Feel what they feel, you know?"

"Sounds intriguing," Malcolm responded, "You should make a right up here."

Reid made a right on the stop light. Thoughts of Gideon still lingered in his head. _Where had he been before?_

"Where did Gideon go?" Reid asked. "I didn't see him when we left.

"I think he went to the crime scene," JJ answered picking at a fingernail.

"Right, you guys work with Gideon," Malcolm said. "He's taught a few classes that I've been in. Seems like a wonderful guy, but we've never really spoken personally. He's always pretty busy I suppose. You all spend a lot of time with him being on the team right?"

"Yup, he and Hotch basically run the BAU," Reid said. "Where do I go now?"

"A left right up there," he directed. "So you were saying Agent Reid about understanding the unsubs and all. That must be a real challenge sometimes. Do you think you understood Tobias Hankel?"

"Excuse me?" asked Reid. His heart had skipped a beat at the mention of that name.

"I mean you did kill him and all didn't you? But I guess you had a right? Your life was at state after all."

"I suppose," Reid said slowly as he moved his hand towards his belt where his gun lay.

Before he even had a chance to touch the hard surface of the gun he felt something hard pressed up against his head. Malcolm was way ahead of him in that sense. JJ also realizing what was going on suddenly gasped when she saw. Malcolm had a revolver pressed against the back of Reid's head.

"Gideon saved you didn't he? Saved your life but can't even speak to me! As I said I will NOT be ignored," Malcolm spat, "Now I want you to pull into this parking lot right now."

Reid did as he was told. What other choice did he have? He told himself to keep breathing because an urge to panic was coming about him quickly. Danger always seemed to have a way of finding him. He couldn't help but wonder whether it was his fate to die to an unsub somehow someway. For a moment he had hope thinking maybe someone would see what was happening, but then he remembered JJ had tinted windows.

As he pulled into the abandoned parking lot he glanced at JJ for a moment seeing a look of terror upon her face. There was not going to be a way out of this. All they could do was hope that he did not plan to kill right then and there.

"Malcolm, you know this isn't right," JJ said pleading.

"Shut up! My name isn't even Malcolm. You all are so stupid. It's hard to believe you ever made it to the top. But I promise you I will drag you all the way back down," he said with an evil gleam in his eye.

They were parked now. A moment of silence was brought upon them.

"Now put the car in park," he whispered into his ear pressing the gun even harder against his scalp. "And you," he directed at JJ, "Throw your cell phone and gun out the window. Don't try anything or his blood is going to be all over your leather."

JJ did as she was told. She noticed her hands were shaking. She was so numb and shocked that she hadn't had time for fear.

"Now take pretty boy's stuff and do the same." Once again she did as was directed. She wondered what was to become of them. Would they have to endure the pain of past victims in cases they had solved? She believed anything could happen at this point.

"What are you going to do to us?" she asked stiffly. JJ could feel pools of sweat emerge in her palms.

"Put the car into gear," the unsub with the alias of Malcolm said to Reid ignoring her completely, "You're going to drive at a normal speed. I do not fear pulling this trigger so if I sense any erratic driving it's goodbye doc."

Reid did not say anything. He felt utterly helpless. In a way he was experiencing a weary acceptance of his fate. Maybe he was meant to die. Even death would be better than the torture that he was experiencing now.

A half an hour went by of following directions to wherever he was directing them to. A few times Reid had noticed a tear or two pouring down JJ's porcelain face. Her view of him with the gun against his head must have been a scary one. It was an odd moment to feel that way, but Reid thought JJ looked more beautiful than ever. It could have been because he didn't know how long he had left to live but he was absorbing every feature of hers as if it was his last chance to gaze upon her.

They were in an even more deserted road then they had been before. It was surrounded by an immense forest on both sides. Reid's eyes were tired from driving so long without stopping. Suddenly Malcolm spoke up.

"Wait, stop the car," he said to Reid who did as he was told. For a moment he thought maybe this was it; the moment of truth. He closed his eyes and waited for the shot. He heard a gunshot, but he felt no pain. Quickly he opened his eyes expecting the worse; JJ lying there dead. But Malcolm has only laid a shot into the GPS system of the car. He was a disorganized killer after all, manipulating every crime to the greatest extent. "Alright start going now."

While he had taken a shot Reid had used the short time to communicate with JJ. He had motioned his eyes toward Malcolm and gestured his arms in a way that could be read as attack. Then he had moved three fingers up one by one that would be their signal. They would have to try something.

"You don't have to do this you know," Reid said nervously.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Malcolm asked.

"We would have you talk to Gideon. That's what you want right?" Reid pursued.

"No! I want him to acknowledge me and that doesn't mean you having to make him!" exploded Malcolm pressing the gun harder and harder into his head.

Malcolm looked at JJ with eyes of fury and then he took a breath reminding himself he needed them alive, for now. For a moment he took the gun away from Reid and bowed his head down muttering to himself. Reid noticed this and with haste he started the signal for JJ who was already looking at him. As soon as his last finger went up JJ pounced at Malcolm who did not expect them to do something like this due to his confidence. She struggled with him for the gun as he tried to force it towards her, but she had the advantage and kept it pointed at him.

Reid started erratically trying to get someone to notice them if they happened to drive up the road, but unfortunately they were the only car there. Malcolm then kicked Reid's seat with all his might knocking into Reid who accidentally turned the steering wheel all the way to the left causing them to crash into the woods. There was a deep valley in the woods and the SUV bounced all the way down flipping the car over and ending up crashing into a large oak tree.


	5. Numb

A/C I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chapter and your reviews are so inspiring. Please enjoy the next one just as much.

His head was spinning as if he was trapped in a never ending abyss of darkness. Everything was unnaturally quiet. He couldn't even hear the birds in the forest. It was like time had stopped and trapped him there.Slowly he opened his eyes. He was strapped into his seat by the seatbelt, but he was upside down. Reid hadn't even realized the car had flipped. It had all happened so fast. There was broken glass everywhere. His head throbbed with pain and when he touched it more pain came. There was blood all over his hand. But this wasn't the time to think about himself. JJ and Malcolm were gone.

He had no clue how to handle the situation. Reid knew he couldn't panic because that would make it worse. All he knew was that he had to find a way out of the SUV first. If he undid the seat belt he would fall into the broken glass which wouldn't really be fatal, but still painful. Then there was the challenge of actually getting out. The door was crushed in an awkward angle and there was so way he could get out of the drivers side. He gazed over at the passenger seat and saw that it was slightly opened already. Reid decided that was where he would get out.

His hands were shaking as he pressed the release button of the belt. He fell to fast the grab the door or anything so he went right into the sun roof which was entirely broken. Glass pricked his hands forming little cuts all over them. As much pain as he was in he had to think about getting out of there and finding JJ. Mustering energy he crawled toward the door. The glass crunched beneath him cutting up his exposed skin. The smell of blood was overwhelming. He sat up on his knees and pushed the door open with all his strength. It made a gap large enough for him to get through.

Reid inhaled a deep breath of cold air as he sat down upon the leaf covered grass. He had been so concentrated on getting out he hadn't even realized how cold it was getting. He had no idea what time it was, but he had a feeling it was around 4 since the sun hadn't started to set yet. His hands were so bloody and cut up, but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding JJ. He stood up despite the soreness in his legs and looked around the area. They had bounced pretty far down, but he could still see the top of the hill where the road was. It was a heavily forested area. This was probably what Malcolm wanted in case this happened; isolation.

Suddenly a sound had broken the silence. Reid heard a scream far off in the distance. He spun around trying to hear the direction it was coming from, but he couldn't tell. She let out another scream and Reid ran towards it trusting his senses and hoping he was right. He would never be able to forgive himself if he let anything happen to her.

A few minutes went by and he didn't see them. Could it have been a delusion from a concussion he probably possessed? That was when he heard the scream again. It motivated him to keep going and this time he went faster.

As he went deeper into the woods he could hear distinct voices. Malcolm was yelling at her, but Reid couldn't exactly make out his exact words. Her soft cries filled his head numbing his body. The trees were quite close together so Reid knew that if he spotted them it would be easy for him to hide. Finally, he did spot them and he hid behind a wide tree cautiously peering out from behind it. JJ was sitting on her knees with her head bowed down. He could now hear what was going on.

"Come on, I won't shoot his brains out if you just show me," Malcolm said with the gun pointed at her. JJ whimpered obviously not knowing that Reid was out of Malcolm's reach.

"Alright maybe I won't kill him," he said smirking, "maybe I'll just bury him here," Malcolm laughed stomping his foot on a patch of dirt.

At that statement JJ let out a cry of despair. Reid wanted to run out and tell her he was ok, but that would only lead to death.

"Ok, I'll do it! I'll do it…" she cried, "Just don't hurt him." She then began to take her coat off. She was wearing a button down cuffed shirt. Like any pervert Malcolm got a glazed look in his eye. Reid thought he might vomit. He didn't know what to do and there was no one to help him. This time he'd have to make the decision for himself.

With hesitation she started unbuttoning her shirt which started to expose her breasts. Reid didn't know why Malcolm was doing it. His profile didn't seem to make sense. The fact that he murdered those people in the way past victims were murdered was understandable because he needed to gain their attention and make it known that it was personal. He left behind notes that said he didn't want to be ignored and now they knew he was referring to Gideon who had taught a class of his. But if it was about Gideon why would he target the entire team and in such a manner? This guy was definitely more complex than they thought.

The unsub was approaching JJ. He extended his arm to touch her exposed skin. It was a truly sickening sight. Reid clenched his fists in frustration. How could he know that Malcolm wouldn't just kill them both when Reid revealed himself? He wasn't going to wait any longer and let him do anything worse than what was happening now.

"Don't touch her," Reid said stepping out from his place of hiding.

Malcolm jumped not expecting to see him expose himself. Then he just smiled and chuckled to himself in a self-assuring manner. JJ looked up and her eyes started to tear. He wasn't sure whether it was because she was touched that he sacrificed himself for her or just because she thought they were going to die at any moment.

"Well well well, look who finally stepped up," said Malcolm with a gleam in his eye.

"You're not going to touch her again," Reid stated. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating at a fast rate.

"You're trying to tell _me _what to do?" he asked with a smug expression on his face.

"Yeah, I am. Now what I want to know is why you want to touch people like that anyways. Did someone touch you?" Reid asked him trying to get him going.

"Reid, don't" JJ said shaking her head trying to plead with him to stop not understanding what he was doing.

"Shut up!" he yelled at JJ. "No, I want to hear what this toothpick has to say," the unsub said folding his arms with the gun still in his hand.

"You know what I think? I think it was one of your parents. One of them touched you and now the only thing that gets you on is to touch anyone who you have control over, like they had control over you. Am I wrong?"

"How do you…?" Malcolm asked looking confused.

"I told you before, that's what we do. We get in you head. But we can also help, if you let us," Reid said in an almost kind tone.

"You're the only one who needs help now," he said smiling. JJ who had had hope for a moment now was looking to Reid and then to the unsub.

The man who had called himself Malcolm raised his gun and shot it at Reid.


	6. Resistence

A/C Sorry about the cliffhanger last time guys, but I like to end the chapters with a bang (no pun intended). Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. You are the best audience a writer could ask for. Enjoy this next one!

A few hours after a shot rang out in the forest Morgan and Prentiss were leaving the home of the murdered boy's parents. Normally they could deal with the grieving families' quite well, but today was difficult. The thought that the boy might have only died because of something they did to spark this killer to copy the cases in Chicago was overwhelming. The mother had held a handkerchief to her mouth the entire time while the father gripped the arm of the sofa as if to let go would be letting go of his lost boy.

After questioning them about all the basics there was nothing left to do but go back to Quantico. They sat in silence for awhile in the car before Morgan started it up. Prentiss looked at him with compassion but he just started driving.

"Do you think they might have found something while we were gone?" Prentiss asked hopefully.

"No, I don't," Morgan said bluntly.

"So all we can do is wait for the next victim?" she asked beginning to get frustrated.

"Most likely since these murders have nothing to do with the victims. He's just trying to torment us."

"I know that. Gideon's been saying it nonstop lately," Prentiss noted.

After driving for awhile they reached Quantico. Prentiss felt a bit helpless at the time. Everyone was at a constant state of distress, including herself. When she had first joined the BAU she had felt a constant thrill to work on a challenging case. Now every case seemed challenging and far too personal for her liking. There were times where she wondered whether a desk job would have suited her better.

Walking into the warm office was not even a comfort to the coldness they all felt inside. This case was taking a lot out of all of them and because of everything that had happened in the last year some of them doubted whether they could handle much more. Even though in this type of profession doubt is common, it seemed everlasting.

The rest of the team was already sitting in the round table room when Morgan and Prentiss walked in. They had experienced the awkwardness of walking into a silent room filled with people all too often lately. They all seemed to have solemn expressions upon their emotionless faces. Something was definitely not right.

"Did something happen we should know about," Morgan asked breaking the silence of the moment.

Everyone looked at each other giving the impression that they definitely knew something. Most likely that something was something bad.

"A few hours ago I sent Reid and JJ over to the local PD because I received a phone call that they needed us for something to do with the case," Hotch stated looking down at the table.

"Look, I really don't see where you're going with this…" Prentiss said confused.

"They never got there," Gideon said in almost a whisper.

"What the hell's going on?" Morgan questioned looking at the both of them.

"We weren't sure where they were so I called the police station again. They said they never called us," said Hotch with obvious pain.

"Then who…?" Prentiss inquired.

"The note said, 'I will not be ignored'", Gideon recited.

"You think the unsub has them?" asked Morgan.

"We know he does. The police called us again. They found JJ's car abandoned in the woods. They searched the area and they found footprints and a pool of blood. They're gone."

------------------

He was lost in a dream world of darkness. Once in a while figures of light danced about before his eyes. Reid could not feel his body in this state. He did not even know what state he was in. Had Malcolm shot him up with drugs as Tobias had done? He answered himself with a no. Malcolm would not care if he was in pain so it was obvious. Maybe he was unconscious. Yes, that had to be it. But then why was he aware of thoughts? There was the possibility that he was drugged with something, but it was only to knock him out for a short while.

Suddenly he was thrust back into consciousness and a sensation of heart wrenching pain. His leg felt as though it was on fire. Reid let out a scream of agony as his eyes started to tear. He now remembered everything. Malcolm, or whatever his name was, had shot him in the woods. The bullet had pierced his leg and JJ had gone into hysterics. With Reid down Malcolm had went over to him and got a washcloth out of his pocket along with some substance in a phial. He then poured the substance on the washcloth and held it against Reid's mouth. That was all he was conscious for. The rest he did not know if he wanted to know. He didn't even know if JJ was alive. How long would _he_ be able to stay alive?

Clenching his teeth to control the pain he looked around the room he was in. Dust covered every piece of furniture. It seemed to be a child's bedroom. He was lying on a small bed that was stripped of everything but a mattress on which he resided on. How had the unsub managed to get the both of them here? He would've had to kill one of them. Reid stopped himself from thinking that way. JJ had to be alive. She just had to.

Reid noticed that someone had bandaged up his leg to stop the bleeding. It also felt like the unsub had dug into his flesh to get the bullet out. He could hardly feel his left leg besides the pain from the wound. Reid tried to move it, but it only resulted in a shock of agony.

The only window in the room was boarded up unevenly revealing a few beams of moonlight in. It had to be quite late in the night. He wondered if the team realized what had happened. They had to realize that their abduction related to the case. Reid had a feeling Malcolm had a bit more up his sleeve planned for the team.

Outside of the room he started to hear footsteps. The house must have been old telling from the state of it. The floor boards creaked as whoever was outside got closer. Reid saw a key emerge through the key hole and it began to turn. At first he just saw a shadow, but then Malcolm came into view.

There were raw scratches upon his pale fresh and he seemed to be out of breath. From the looks of it JJ had fought back which could mean she was alive. Reid let out an internal sigh of relief and even a half smile despite his ongoing pain.

"Hmm, so I see you're awake," Malcolm said with smirk as he strutted in.

Reid clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to see JJ alive more than ever. Where could he be keeping her?

"Where is she?" Reid hissed with a glare filled with cold hatred.

"Oh, your little blonde friend? She's here don't worry. And let me tell you, now I know why you like her so much," he laughed.

"If you touch her I'll…"

"You'll what? Sorry Doc, but you can't even move so I don't think you'll be doing much any time soon. And besides, what's done is done."

Reid bit his lip trying to restrain himself from saying any more. He really could not take anything Malcolm was saying to heart. He was just trying to get him going and some of it might not have been true. _Just calm down before he does something worse._

"Well _Spence_, you like being called that don't you pretty boy, you don't want to keep her waiting do you?" Malcolm said as he laughed to himself.

"What did you do with her?!" Reid screamed with all the strength he could muster.

"Come on, I'll show you…"

Malcolm went over to the bed where Reid was. He punched Reid in the face. Then he threw him over his back. It was quite an easy task due to Reid's weight. Everything was spinning for Reid, but he was aware of what was happening. The pain in his leg was more excruciating than ever. He tried to grab at Malcolm's head but he resisted and chuckled as he carried Reid down the hall.

Reid tried to grab at the walls of the house and anything he could to stop from being taken wherever Malcolm had in store. He foresaw being taken to the unsub's nest of sorts where he would breathe his last breath so he would fight to whatever length. As he was struggling he noticed some of the details of the house. It seemed to be out in the country from the state of its décor and the layout. They passed the door and he could see outside. A beat up car resided in a dirt driveway. The only other things around the house were trees from what he could tell. Even if he did try and escape there would be nowhere to go. And with his leg injury he certainly wouldn't get too far.

Malcolm, with Reid still struggling, opened the door to a cellar. _Of course_, Reid thought, _it's always a cellar_. He was going to do everything he could to not be trapped there. He gathered more strength and grabbed at Malcolm's face scratching and hitting him. Malcolm let out a yelp of pain and Reid was dropped onto the dirty hardwood floor in front of the entrance to thee basement.

He tried to get up, but his leg hurt so much that he just fell back onto the floor. Reid crawled on the ground trying to get to the front door, but Malcolm got to him first. In his eyes there was malice and a drive to kill.

Once again he grabbed Reid who was flailing his arms around to defend himself. With little success in that Reid was picked up once more. Malcolm began down the staircase. Reid tried to grab onto the walls, but it only resulted in a few of his finger nails being bent in the wrong direction and ripping off.

Finally Malcolm just threw him down the remaining steps of the staircase. He then walked back up casually and locked the door behind him.

Once again he was left in darkness. How much suffering would he be able to endure before finally cracking? His mind was already a fragile one being a genius. There was a fine line between genius and insanity. Reid then just laid down where he sat and closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this anymore. He just wanted peace.

After a few minutes of silence Reid heard a faint sound of scuffling. He thought maybe the cellar had rats. But then he heard a soft voice emerge.

"Reid? Is that you?" JJ asked in a hoarse raw voice. His heart leapt and Reid let out a sigh of relief. She was alive.

"JJ? I-I'm here," he said as he sat up trying to see her in the darkness. He then crawled himself over to where he had heard her voice.

Then he saw her. JJ was sitting against the soot covered wall of the cellar. Her hair had a few leaves in it and her eyes were terribly red from crying. There were a couple of bruises on her thin arms and face. Her bottom lip seemed to be cut open. And now as she saw Reid coming to her she started to sob.

"It's ok," he said as he leaned against the wall right beside her.

"I-I-I thought you were d-dead," she cried. Tear were coming down her face emphazing the dirt even more. Then she looked down at his leg and gasped. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. I think he took the bullet out. He was just trying to wound me so were couldn't run," Reid recalled.

"Why is he doing this? How could Gideon do something to him if he never even spoke to him?" JJ inquired as she wiped away her tears.

"I guess he has a paranoid delusion of Gideon purposely ignoring him. We had a case like that awhile ago with those two twins. The unsub thought they were calling him with their glances. It could be the same thing with Malcolm. And now he's trying to get revenge by trying to take away the people that mean the most to Gideon, us."

"So you think he'll try and get the rest of the team?" JJ whispered.

"He can try, but after they find out about us they'll be much more protection… I hope," Reid said.

"Me too," she sniffled. Reid then remembered what Malcolm had said before. He wondered if it was true.

"JJ, did he touch you when I was knocked out?" Reid asked sorrowfully gazing into her sad eyes.

She just nodded and looked at the ground in response. Reid closed his eyes and cursed to himself. The next chance he got he was going to kill that guy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said regretfully. Reid could never help but to blame himself.

"It's not you fault," she said. JJ then laid her head on his shoulder with affection. If she was going to be stuck here as a captive with someone she was glad it was with Reid.

Reid cocked his head in surprise and then just decided to let it happen. He laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. They were glad to have each other this time.


	7. Into the Woods

A/C I give my greatest gratitude towards everyone who contributed a review. I hope you are all enjoying this fanfic, despite the ongoing tormenting of your favorite character. But we all know that the more they are involved the better )

Special thanks to MeadowLark4491 for a few ideas that will be showing up in the next few chapters.

The cold stream of nighttime air engulfed the thick forest. The remaining leaves on the ground blew around in the cover of darkness. On the highway near the forest the blinding lights of many SUVS and police cars remained idle as the cars were parked. The remaining BAU came out of them along with the officers. The freezing bite of the cold chilled their spines along with an all too familiar scenario. How long had it been since they had been missing Reid and JJ at the Hankel Farm, two or three months? But this time they were both gone. Without any idea who the unsub was and why he was personally attacking the team they didn't even know if they would be found this time.

Gideon and Hotch reached the opening of the forest first. They stood there for a moment gazing into the place where their agents had experienced so much fear, or even death. Hotch looked over at Gideon for a scarce second. His face looked like carved stone. His eyes were glass orbs filled with crystal tears that did not make it down his face. Gideon had felt from the moment he read the note that it was directed towards him. This was all for him. The torment; the guilt; the suffering, all of it was to make him suffer.

"How are we ever going to find them in here?" Gideon questioned not really talking to Hotch but more to himself.

Morgan was just getting out of the car with Garcia following close by. They had briefly informed her on what had happened and she immediately insisted on coming leaving someone else to mind her computers in case they needed any information. It had been enough for her to see Reid being tortured before her very eyes, but now one of her best friends was missing as well. She didn't know what she'd do without JJ popping in her office with coffee and a smile each morning.

"Don't worry baby girl, we'll find them," Morgan said "We always do."

Garcia just nodded trying to reassure herself in her mind that what he said was true. She looked over and saw Prentiss gathering some flashlights and organizing the police officers. She decided to head over that way since they were deciding where to search.

Hotch and Gideon had reemerged from the brush to join with everyone else. They were all overwhelmed with fatigue and concern, but they needed to search. Prentiss nodded at Hotch to take over after she went threw the basics of the case and everything.

"Okay, we all know it's late and this is a pretty big forest, but please bear with us. Two of our federal agents are missing and could be in the hands of the unsub. Even if you only find one thing it could help towards finding them. Agent Prentiss has already arranged the search teams so let's go."

Morgan realized that himself and Garcia hadn't been told where to go. "Hey Hotch, who are we with?" he asked.

"You're going to be with Officer Cole here," Hotch said nodding towards the man who stood next to him. He looked young and fresh out of the academy. Morgan could see the tingle of excitement running threw him and remembered a time where any case had excited him.

"Alright let's head out then," Morgan said with a sigh. He gave Garcia a little pat on the back and they were off into the darkness.

The other groups of search teams went in different directions trying to spread out as much as possible. The police officers had little hope of finding them and were just thinking about going home to bed. The members of the BAU pushed them along and were the automatic leaders of each party.

Gideon was the most persistent out of all of them. His search party was fairly large and he insisted that they kept going the entire time. Many of the officers wanted to take a breather at times, but Gideon reminded them that a psychopath might be in there and they would not want to be left behind.

For what felt like weeks they searched all over the gloomy woods. A thin layer of fog lined the floor and hovered around their ankles. The cold wind whipped them all straight across the face leaving them with a burning sensation. Checking their cell phones they saw it was past midnight. Before, they had decided they would return to the highway at 12:30. Gideon had only just studied the crime scene where the pool of blood was located along with the footprints. The evidence had been collected in daylight, but Gideon wanted to get the feel of the scene. Knowing that they would head back empty handed was depressing. Everyone in his group was already discussing it. Suddenly a gun shot rang throughout the wilderness. Gideon's heart froze over like a lake in below zero temperatures.

"What the hell was that?" one of the officers exclaimed in fright.

"Come on we need to head towards where we heard it," Gideon said already walking in that direction.

"Oh that's smart, head towards the lunatic with the gun," another one muttered under his breath.

The other groups also headed towards the gun shot. Everyone except for Morgan's group, they were already in that area. When they all got there a devastating scene awaited them. Officer Cole lay on the ground, dead with a gunshot wound to the head. Morgan and Garcia were nowhere to be found.

Some of the officers cursed aloud mourning for their friend and coworker. Hotch, Gideon, and Prentiss only looked at each other in appalling shock. Prentiss looked the most disturbed for once at this scene. Her breathing started to get uneven and then she fainted. Neither Hotch nor Gideon could blame her; it was too much for any of them. Four of their FBI agents, dear friends, were gone.

Hotch and Gideon tended to her and tried to awake her and slowly but surely she opened her eyes in a daze. They were filled with tears.

A rustling noise came from the deep in the woods. Everyone gathered around the body quickly drew their guns and pointed them in that direction. Garcia emerged and automatically put up her hands in a surrendering manner.

"Hey, it's just me," she said hastily, "I heard a gun shot…" she began before seeing the body. "Oh dear…"

"Garcia, where's Morgan?" Hotch asked her standing up.

"I don't know, we lost Officer Cole and then we got separated in the dark because my flashlight went out," said Garcia. "You can't find him?"

They all were quiet. Even though Garcia hadn't been taken, they still had Morgan gone which was just as bad.

"There's no point of searching in this darkness," the head officer said, "we should head back and come back tomorrow."

"But what if he's just lost," Garcia said quietly.

"Does it look like he's just lost?" Prentiss asked miserably pointing at the dead officer. "He's been taken, just like Reid and JJ. And who's to say it won't be one of us next?"


	8. An Unexpected Guest

All was silent in the cellar of the isolated house. The faint squeaks and scuttles of mice broke it every few minutes, but silence dominated. The cement floor was cold as Reid and JJ slept upon it. They were each curled up to obtain as much warmth as possible in their cold prison. After Reid had been thrown down into the basement and reacquainted himself with JJ he had looked around a bit. Their situation was as dismal as possible. The walls were high and there were no windows. There was an old fashioned boiler centered on the far side of the room. Its gleam along with the ray from the crack beneath the door was the only light they had. JJ had informed him that the door had many locks so there was no chance of getting it open. Plus, Malcolm often sat by the door on guard.

Despite the dreadful conditions they both slept quite soundly. In their dream worlds there was no memory of being kidnapped or any of the other things that had happened to them in the hands of the unsub. It was the only escape from reality they could get. But soon enough even their sleep was taken from them. Above them the creak of floorboards sounded.

Reid was the first to awaken. He had forgotten about his leg while asleep so the sudden pain was gripping. He rubbed him eyes as he sat up and leaned against the wall for support and winced as he moved his leg. He saw that JJ was still sleeping. She looked so tranquil and beautiful. He continued to gaze at her until the quiet was truly shattered. Something was being dragged in the hall it seemed. Then he heard the locks of the door being undone. Malcolm was coming.

Malcolm opened the door. Something lay beside him on the floor. He threw whatever it was down the stairs just as he had done to Reid. Reid could not see what it was due to the lack of light. Then to his surprise he heard Malcolm coming down. He had a flashlight in hand.

"Wake her up and get against the wall," he commanded pointing his flashlight at Reid.

The light was blinding due to the fact that they had been in dark for so long. This did not sound good. Reid did as he was told and went over to JJ.

"JJ, you gotta get up," he said and his voiced cracked. He then proceeded to shake her gently.

"What is it Spence…" she began before seeing Malcolm with the light. "Oh."

"Against the wall," he said again. He then took a gun out of his belt and held it out.

JJ and Reid had no other choice but to follow his orders. Reid gasped in pain as he stood on his leg. JJ helped get him up and Malcolm laughed to himself. Trying to overpower him was far too risky and utterly useless in Reid's condition. Fear erupted within them of what awaited them.

Malcolm went over to the staircase again and dragged what he had thrown to the other side of the room. They would soon learn that it was a "who" more than a "what". They heard him fussing with something that sounded like chains and then he get back up again.

"I brought you a gift," Malcolm chuckled. "Here you can keep this so you can see," he said leaving the flashlight on the ground. Then he went back upstairs locking the door behind him.

Reid and JJ looked at each other in confusion. What could he have brought to them?

JJ was first to get to the flashlight. She directed all over the room until he got to the spot where Malcolm had been. Morgan was sitting there handcuffed to a pipe. JJ gasped and ran towards him. Reid froze on the spot as he sat on the ground not being able to stand. They had not been expecting this. _How could he have gotten him too?_

"Morgan?" Reid exclaimed still in shock. He looked up at JJ who was just as dumbstruck.

He seemed to be unconscious as he lay there uncomfortably. JJ bent down left to him to check his pulse.

"He has a pulse. I think he's just knocked out," she stated.

"Why is he getting everyone? He must be planning something big to go through all this trouble," said Reid. He was clearly thinking about something as there was a hazy look in his eyes.

"Well we know it has to do with Gideon right? That's what he was going on about in the car before he took out the gun," she asked.

"Maybe Morgan has some information, they must've gotten somewhere while we were gone," Reid said distantly.

"Morgan…" JJ said softly as she nudged him.

Slowly his eyes started to open, but when he saw the sight around him they got all wide. In this state of confusion he flailed his arms about until he saw JJ's face. He still seemed disoriented though.

"Ah no, no… this can't be happening," said Morgan gazing around the room.

"Well it is, how'd you get here?" JJ asked sitting down next to her friend.

"Uh, I was in the woods. We were searching for you and Reid… wait, where is he?" Morgan asked getting nervous.

"Over here," Reid said from across the room. "He shot me in the leg so I can't exactly move as well as I would like."

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Morgan questioned.

"No, not really, he got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding, but he's not exactly a doctor," Reid said bluntly and with obvious pain.

"So, what happened during the search?" JJ pursued.

"I was with Garcia and this cop. We got separated from him and then there was a gun shot. I left her there to go see what happened and the next thing I knew some guy was on top of me with a cloth. He held it against my face and I passed out."

"He did the same to me," Reid confessed quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Do you guys know who he is?" Morgan asked. He seemed to be getting impatient with the handcuffs and clanked them against the pipe which he was stuck to.

"He goes by Malcolm, but he told us that it's not his real name, he's Garcia's intern," JJ said bluntly.

"What?!" Morgan exploded.

"Yeah, so we know how he got all the case information and even the things about us," Reid said coldly.

"The worse part is, no one knows this and he can continue to get any information," JJ added.

"And why is he doing this to us?" Morgan asked again wanting to know as much information as possible.

"He has a vendetta against Gideon. He's a student at the Academy, or just posing as one, and Gideon was his professor for a class. He became obsessed with him, but thought that he was ignoring him. He thinks that we're the most important thing to Gideon…" Reid recalled weakly.

"There has to be a way out of here," said Morgan looking around in the dark.

"No, there isn't. I've looked and even if we did escape Reid can't walk…" JJ said morosely.

On his side of the room Reid started to feel feverish. He hadn't felt well at all since he was down there and now it only seemed to be getting worse. Not wanting to alarm JJ before he hadn't said anything, but now it was too overwhelming. Before he had went to bed the previous night he had checked under his bandage and his wound looked infected.

"Guys… I don't feel so good," Reid admitted softly falling into a feverish daze.

A/C I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keeping reviewing, it makes my day )


	9. A Homeward Retreat

A/C I would like to that you all for your reviews once more. They are always quite helpful and inspiring. I know some things in the fanfic have not been yet explained, but they will be in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

After the death of the officer more squads were called to the scene. They searched the area once again to find nothing more than they had before. Hotch and Gideon had helped Prentiss to the car. She was still distraught, but was conscious. A paranoid atmosphere lurked about them. They all knew that she was right, how could they be sure this unsub wouldn't do worse?

"What if he knows where we live?" Prentiss inquired as they stood about the SUVs. It seemed that her shield had finally cracked and all her fears were flowing through.

"She's right, none of us are safe anymore," said Garcia solemnly as a few stray tears rolled down her face. Her heart was aching more than ever for Morgan and she questioned his survival. She tried to tell herself that he was strong, but then again no one was strong enough when they had a weapon put up to them.

"If we're all together he can't hurt us, we'll go back to the office get our things and then we can go back to my place," Hotch said trying to remain composed. His team was deteriorating and he needed to lead it well if they were going to survive.

Gideon remained quiet. He breathed in the cold crisp autumn air and reflected. Was he about to lose his team again? And then it came to him.

"Hotch, it's about me," Gideon stated with utter confidence. "He knows what happened all those years ago to the old team…"

"So you think this entire thing is a copycat. The personal murders and killing… us?" Prentiss asked staring at the ground.

"Exactly, but this time he's doing it slowly and with a twist," Hotch exclaimed realizing that this sudden revelation was true. "I told Strauss we needed protection, she's done."

When they got to the office a half an hour later Hotch went straight to Strauss's office. After all the things she had put them through this was the worst. He had told her that this would happen, but now three agents were missing.

"Agent Hotchner I don't have time to chat I was just leaving," she said getting her jacket on.

"No, you're going to listen to me! Three, three of my agents are gone!" he yelled causing a few lone people in the bullpen to look up with fright.

"G-gone, what do you mean _gone_?" she inquired quite startled.

"They were kidnapped by the unsub who I told you about. You said they didn't need it, but you were wrong!" he continued.

"How could this happen?" she asked herself aloud.

"I don't know, but it did."

"I-I'll get more units on it. We'll have every highway blocked off and checked, a full on search of Virginia if that's what it takes. I'm… sorry," she said numbly.

"So am I," Hotch stated with hate in his eyes.

He returned to the round table room where the remaining members of the team waited for him. They all had the suitcases which they usually used for when they had to get on the jet in a hurry. Their hearts were beating unusually fast and they were all on the edge. Garcia had stopped crying, but he hands were shaking.

"Before we go, I talked to Strauss and she's getting other units to help and there is going to be a massive search. JJ-," he stopped himself before continuing, "Someone will have to take care of the press. And I think for safety precautions we should have our guns near at all times,"

"That won't be a problem," Prentiss said weakly.

"Alright let's go, we should be there in twenty minutes if we leave now," he said getting up.

The car ride was deathly silent. They could all hear the wind howling outside. None of them were looking forward to the days to come of endlessly searching for their friends. But the question that rang through their minds was how he managed to get them to a location if any, especially since he abducted JJ and Reid at the same time. Hotch dreaded having to tell Hailey that they were all at risk, but it had to be that way. After he confronted Strauss he assumed she would get them all excellent protection.

They were all certainly looking forward to getting some rest even though slight guilt gnawed at their insides. The gravel crunched as they pulled into the driveway. Only one light seemed to be on in his spacious home. Hotch could already imagine Haley sitting in the living room waiting to complain how he had missed something or another. Usually he felt terrible and would always make it up to her, but this time he needed to worry about bigger things than his personal life.

He parked swiftly and unbuckled his seat belt, "Home sweet home," he said with a weak smile. Hotch felt he was doing his best and that was all he could give.

They all followed him to the front door with their bags. Gideon lagged behind still lost in overflowing waves of thought. The warmth of the house engulfed them in false security. Garcia even smiled about how homey it was.

"Uh Aaron, why is your team standing in our living room?" Hailey asked with a weak smile. She looked careworn and a bit sleep deprived.

"They need a place to stay, I'll explain to you in a second honey," he promised as he embraced her. Hotch did not want to let go. It was times like this that made him appreciate all he had, and all he had to lose.

The team may have smiled if the situation wasn't so bleak. Hotch found them all places to sleep in time. Prentiss and Garcia would share in the guest room and Jason insisted sleeping on the couch after Hotch and Hailey offered their bed to him. When everyone was settled the couple went into their room and shut the door.

"Can you please tell me what is going on now?" Hailey asked confused and a little delirious from the sudden commotion.

"The other people on my team, Reid, JJ, and Morgan, were kidnapped in the last 24 hours. There's an unsub who has a personal vendetta against Gideon, or we believe so, and we don't know who he'll target next since he was able to obtain a lot of information already on things he couldn't possibly know," he recalled with intensity.

"So you brought the danger back here?" she asked exasperated.

"No, it will be much safer if we stick together. Plus we're getting protection from now on," he assured.

"You know what fine; I need sleep so I can think. Let's just sleep," she moaned as she crawled beneath the covers of their bedspread. Hotch followed her lead and they both waited for sleep to come in silence.


	10. Punishment

A/C Sorry for the delay, I have a lot of things in school I have to study for and it's been taking up my time. Anyways thank you for all the positive feedback and reviews, I really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter.

_JJ's Point of View_

From the moment I saw Reid's sickly expression I knew that we were in trouble. Of course we were in trouble to begin with being locked in the cold basement of a psychotic killer with an obsession with our boss, but this made things all the more dismal. I could see Morgan giving me a look of concern.

"Go over there I think he's fainted," Morgan demanded as he struggled with the handcuffs obviously distraught that he couldn't do anything to help his friend. But that was how Malcolm had wanted it right?

I nodded silently and wobbled over the where Reid rested. His forehead was getting increasingly warmer and he seemed to be drifting in and out of delusions. He hadn't seemed sick when we were together for the last few days so what could have caused… and then it hit me. Reid had said Malcolm had cleaned and dressed the gunshot wound but I had never actually seen the initial damage.

"Reid, come on Reid, hey Spence stay with me alright," I said with as much compassion as I could muster trying not to go into hysterics at this sight. I had to be strong… for Reid.

He feebly lifted his eye lids and a dazed look filled his eyes. The fever was getting worse by the minutes and there was nothing we could do about it. We had no medicine, no resources, we didn't even have food. I looked back at Morgan with a pained expression.

"What, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I think it's the gunshot wound. The unsub cleaned it, but I don't know how well. It might be infected," she confessed.

"You gotta check under the bandages. If it's infected… you'll know," he said grimly.

I braced myself for any gore that I was bound to experience. I was never that good with blood which is why being a doctor was out of the question when I was choosing my major. The FBI had its fair share of blood, but I normally made sure I didn't have to see it somehow. Witnessing the aftermath of a woman being ripped apart by dogs a few months ago had not helped my fear.

As I reached to peel off the medical tape that covered the bandage I noticed his leg was quite swollen. This was not a good sign and I wasn't sure whether to tell Morgan or not. I decided to proceed and mention everything once I knew for sure there was an infection. I began to count down in my head to the moment when I would rip it off a little… 1, 2, 3, rrrip.

I winced at the site that lay before me. His leg was most definitely infected. There was puss all around the wound and a purplish color surrounding it all over from the constant swelling. Before I knew it tears were pouring down my face and fear overwhelmed my senses.

"Well…" Morgan questioned quietly looking towards the ground.

"It's infected," she muttered bluntly but loud enough for him to hear.

Then I noticed Reid beginning to stir despite all his pain. His eyes portrayed a sense of confusion and a sickly status.

"JJ… It hurts," he croaked as he gained consciousness.

I wiped away my tears and then grabbed his bony hand affectionately to give him some kind of nurturing.

"Oh man…" Morgan exclaimed as he rubbed the temples of his forehead.

Ignoring Morgan's obvious distress over the situation I squeezed Reid's hand tighter.

"Don't worry; you're going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you," I assured him as I tried to hold back the tears that wanted to come out so badly. If he saw me distraught I could only imagine how he would feel.

"I'm sorry," Reid whispered weakly struggling to keep his eyes open.

"W-What do you mean. You haven't done anything," I cried finally losing it at this sudden surprise.

"Y-yes…I did JJ. I let him get to you. He raped you JJ, and I couldn't protect you," Reid said now struggling with his own tears. I was utterly speechless as was everyone else in the room after Reid's confession. I had not been planning on telling Morgan at all and now… well now I would have to relive my hellish experience. I supposed it had begun to be mentally blocked out of my mind, but now I was shaking and couldn't breathe.

Suddenly the groan of the floorboards above ours heads broke the silence. Everything that had been building up inside me was on the verge of an explosion. My insides felt tense, but I was ready to let it all out. I let go of Reid's hand and ran over to the stairs.

"Get the hell down here you fcking bastard!" I yelled with all the strength I could muster.

"JJ, no!" Morgan reprimanded obviously shaken. "What are you doing?"

The doors opened spilling light into the darkness. I winced at it feeling like a vampire or something.

"Excuse me, but I do not appreciate this sort of behavior in my household. I don't want to have to punish you Miss. Jareau," he said with an eerie smile.

"You're never going to touch me again," I screamed not even looking back at my friends lying helplessly on the floor.

"No, I don't think I will. But like I said I do not like that attitude and a punishment will be given," Malcolm stated bluntly trying to sound smart when we all knew he was just like all the other unsubs who wanted to appear smarter than they really were.

I froze against the wall as he took his infamous gun out of his holster. Was he actually going to kill me now? Or worse, would he kill Reid or Morgan.

"Go and press yourself against the far wall or I'll shoot one of them in the head," he commanded.

What could I do? Once again I was in a situation where there was no other alternative. If anything happened to one of them it would be my fault.

Finally I noticed by looking quickly over my shoulder that he was dragging Reid up the stairs with him.

"No," I repeated over and over again sobbing as I stayed helplessly against the wall. It was as if I couldn't hear anything but my own cries. I could tell Morgan was yelling but I did not hear his complete words. The slam of the door broke the silence and once again our Reid was gone.

I broke out into hysterics and once again I could hear everything. Morgan was cursing fiercely and the floorboards continued to creek. My throat was becoming raw from the sobbing and my nose was running.

"JJ, c'mon, get a hold of yourself," Morgan snapped.

"NO! NO! NO! I will not get a hold of myself! This is entirely my fault and now he's gone," I screamed with sobs continuing.

This continued for who knows long. Morgan finally gave up and remained in silence as I continued in my neurotic state. I clawed at my skin and pulled at my hair but nothing could equal the pain of what my heart was enduring. Then about two hours after Reid's departure, Morgan spoke.

"What really happened JJ? I know you didn't tell me the whole story. How did you get here when he had the both of you? And what exactly did he do to you?" Morgan inquired calmly.

Taking a deep breath I knew he had the right to know and I would have to tell the tale sooner or later.

"You're right. I didn't tell you _everything_. I guess I was trying to… well… block it out. To be honest I'm not sure how he got both of us here at once. He had us both unconscious with the chloroform so I didn't see anything. But, I remember movement. I think he must've gotten a car somehow," I said.

"He could've even killed someone to get it," Morgan blurted out thinking aloud.

"But about… the other thing. Reid wasn't lying when he said that. He… he… he raped me. I was still out of it from the drugs so I can't remember everything, but I just remember him playing with my hair and being on top of me," I whispered feeling tears coming on again. I didn't think my eyes could generate anymore water after my last episode, but they did.

"I'm so sorry," Morgan said sincerely.

"And… the whole time I wasn't even thinking about getting away or anything. All I could think of was Reid. I kept shouting out Spence the entire time. Morgan… I can't talk about this anymore," I moaned.

"I know JJ, it's going to be alright," he said without much passion as if he didn't even believe it himself.

Finally I stumbled over to him and slid down the wall to sit next to him. Morgan gave me a weak smile and greeted me with warm eyes. I put my head on his shoulder, but not the same way it had been with Reid. He was my friend comforting me and that was what I needed to stay strong.


	11. Hearts on Fire

A/C Wow it has been awhile since the last chapter. But this story is far from over and I hope you enjoy this next chapter D

Visions of faces crept in and out of Jason Gideon's mind as he slept upon his friend's sofa. The faces from his old photo still remained, but were now joined with other faces; the faces of his current team. Everything seemed to have happened so fast. One minute he was sitting next to Reid and JJ at the round table and the next minute they were in the hands of a killer with a desire for retribution upon him. And then even worse, Morgan had slipped threw his fingers even when he was in the same woods that was occupied by the BAU and an entire police troop. How many more would he be responsible for?

Softly breathing in and out he tasted a sensation of smoke. Gideon shook it off guessing it was part of an all too real dream. As he breathed in air once again the taste of ashes and soot filled his mouth. Opening his eyes an even grimmer vision than his dreams greeted his eyes. The living room was gradually burning as flames of red anger danced over the floor. The drapes were blazing by the windows and the smoke was getting so thick that Gideon could hardly see. The opposite end of the couch was slowly being engulfed in flames. He got up in a panic patting at his clothes which luckily weren't burning.

Through the smoky air he managed to call out, "Hotch! Emily! Garcia!" He gazed over at the main staircase which was burning heavily. He knew that he would have to go up there now if there was any chance to save them.

His eyes were getting heavily irritated, but he still made his way up. The fire was a little less severe up there but lethal all the same. "Can anybody hear me?" he shouted through the crackling sounds of burning.

On the walls family pictures once treasured were burning and crinkling in their frames. Through all the madness he had forgotten about Jack. That was where he would go first. He made a run towards the nursery and heard the high pitches screams of the innocent child. Jack was nestled in his crib crying with wide eyes. Gideon picked him up carefully and sheltered him from the flames in his arms.

Coughing, he made his way to the room where Emily and Garcia had slept. It was empty all for the bed which burned ferociously. His heart froze and he prayed to god that they had made it out. But why had they left him there then?

Exiting the guest room he was back in the hallway. Across the hall a silhouette of someone appeared. No, it was more than one person; three. Hotch was in a state of panic holding Haley in his arms as she appeared to be unconscious.

"Hotch!" he exclaimed, "I have Jack here with me!"

"Gideon? Is that you" Hotch shouted back in a voice that was not calm and collective as it usually was.

"Oh, thank god," another voice said. Gideon realized it was Garcia.

"We have to get out of here before the house comes down!" Gideon said.

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked in a panicked voice.

"I thought she would be with you!" Gideon yelled.

"When I woke up she was gone," Garcia sobbed.

"Oh god, not now!" Hotch exclaimed. "Another kidnapping…"

"We have to go NOW if you want to survive!" Gideon cried gesturing his hand toward the stairs.

The uncertainty of where their friend was was overwhelming but they all followed regretfully. The sound of sirens filled their ears as they ran out of the house onto the front lawn. A loud eruption seemed to come from the house and they realized the top floors had collapsed.

Garcia let out an even louder sob as she put her face in her hands. Gideon blankly stared off into nowhere with Jack still lying in his arms. Hotch laid Haley on the barren late fall grass. Her pulse was good, but it was the shock that had her.

"I can't believe this… we were supposed to be protected," Hotch said quietly with an empty feeling.

"You can't protect anyone from monsters like these…" Gideon snapped. "I'm gonna kill whoever did this. They are going to die.

His eyes were gazing on the lawn which had words burned into it.

It read… PUNISHMENT

A shiver of coldness erupted over Reid's body as he lay once again in the child size bed. After being dragged away from his friends he had fallen into a state of delirium and only remembered bits a pieces of what had happened. Malcolm had given him some kind of antibiotic and treated his leg the best he could. Reid felt ultimately better physically, but his heart ached with fear and loneliness.

Having Morgan and JJ there had gotten him through the last day or two; however long they had been there. Now his life line has been severed and he had to face the storm alone. Right after Malcolm treated him Reid had heard a loud engine of a car or truck outside and then the sound of it pulling out of a stone filled driveway. He wondered what the unsub was doing at this moment. In the end Reid knew that the unsub's ultimate goal would be to lead Gideon here. Gideon was his target after all. How much would he have to do to achieve that?

A few hours passed by as he stayed still on the bed only moving to position his leg so it would not hurt as much. One thing the unsub had not thought to give him was some kind of pain killer. But then again, he only needed them alive so it was an added bonus making him miserable.

The crunching noise occurred again and Reid realized that Malcolm was back. Before he knew it his body was trembling with an uncontrollable fear. His heart rate was picking up as thoughts filled his mind of what would happen next.

Suddenly a scream filled the air outside traveling to Reid's ears. He jumped with surprise and felt his heart sink. The window that was boarded up had a few cracks in it so Reid hopped over there to peer through. The darkness outside prevented him from identifying who was screaming. It was definitely a woman he knew, but who?

He heard the front door open with its usual creek and the screaming only got louder. Whoever it was, they were putting up one hell of a fight.

"Emily, quiet you don't want to wake your friends do you," Malcolm chuckled.

A lump emerged in his throat when he heard the name. This could not be happening. How were they not being protected?

"You fucking bastard! There was a baby! Are you that heartless?!" she screamed fiercely.

"Don't worry. You'll all be together soon… in hell," he responded.

What could that mean? A baby? The only one that had a baby was… Hotch. He could have possibly killed them all. But why were they even together at his house? Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Now I think I'll room you with Dr. Reid. He needs some company all alone up there. Will you check his leg for me?" he laughed after his last remark.

Reid limped back over to the bed painfully. His eyes were sullen with gloom and doubt that they would ever be saved from this torture.


	12. Flickers of Hope

A/C Here is yet another chapter of Never Again

A/C Here is yet another chapter of Never Again. Sorry for the wait, school play has had me so busy. Keep reviewing peoples, it inspires me D

Images of flashing lights and people constantly flowing around passed before Gideon's eyes. Not one muscle moved in his body and his expression was purely blank. Hotch held his wife's hand until she was placed in the ambulance along with their child. The remaining members of the BAU had been told that they would be moved to a safe house. Word was spreading fast through the FBI headquarters and even the media that agents were being abducted without anyone protecting the rest of them.

Garcia was already sitting in the back of a black vehicle with an official agent in the driver's seat that was one of the many which would protect them against further harm. After his family was moved to the hospital under extensive security Hotch stood next to Gideon internally mourning the destruction before him. A fire more intense than the one that had brought down his house burned within him with brutal anger and the lust for retribution. Even though they did not speak, Gideon and Hotch both knew what had to be done. Sure they would go to the safe house, but they wouldn't stay there. The system was obviously failing them and they knew that the only way to save their friends was to do it themselves.

The drive to the safe house was in complete silence despite the noise of the outside world which was made up of beeps and the screeching of tires. The fire fighters had reported that no bodies were found in the house. They could not decide which was worse; Emily being burned to death in a fire or her being in the hands of their merciless unsub.

How unsettling it seemed that they had absolutely no information on the abductor. His hatred against Gideon was known, but the question they had all asked themselves was why. Other than his break down a year ago Gideon had a clean record in the bureau and was ultimately a good person. Being profilers Hotch and Gideon had to consider the fact that their entire team slowly being taken was a sign of trying to extract the people who Gideon spent the most time with in his life. Nothing was clear, but they had thought about whether the unsub might be a stalker.

The car stopped at the sight of a remote house which looked as though it was under some kind of construction. This of course was a ploy to keeping the people residing within its walls to be safe. An armed team would be with them at all times. As if being led to an execution chamber, the final three followed the guards stone faced into the silent house.

"There are a few bedrooms set up if you guys want to get some sleep. You don't have to worry; at least five of us will be here at any given time with you."

As their natural leader Hotch gave a nod and started toward one of the largest bedrooms where they would be able to discuss their strategy.

Once the door closed with a click they all looked at each other simultaneously. Garcia was the first to break the silence.

"You're gonna leave aren't you?" she questioned looking at the floor holding back tears.

"Garcia… this won't stop unless _we_ do something," Hotch said in an unusual fashion for the normally rule abiding agent.

"But, how do you even know how to get there? We haven't found out anything," she interrupted.

"That's why we have to go. We have to return to the scene of the abduction to see if there's anything we missed. And if that doesn't work the unsub will have to contact us sometime. He's not taking all of them for nothing. He's planning something," Gideon recited solemnly.

"But… will these guys let you go?" she questioned.

"I don't really care what they do. It's our case. It's our team."

_Prentiss's POV_

The room was downright cold. Both Reid and I could see our breath as we breathed in and out. After the initial reunion a long stretched silence occurred between us. What else was there to say? There was no way out and the rest of the team had nothing even when I was with them. Other than a few bruises and a raw throat I was fine for the time being. But Reid wasn't doing as well. He had told me the unsub had treated the wound once again after he was taken out of the basement, but he was still not well. As many times as he offered for me to sit on the bed I refused knowing he needed the rest. Finally he had fallen asleep and even in his state of so called peace he was shivering and sweating at the same time. Seeing him this way was almost unbearable. I soon went over to him and sat on my knees beside the bed and held his thin, bony hand. It felt icy and lifeless entwined in mine.

When I thought about the others it was hard to imagine Morgan as captive; the man who found humor in anything and could probably lift anything with his strength. If I could only see him and JJ just to make sure they were alright the isolation might be bearable. I knew there had to be a way out. Even though Reid was injured I would be able to help him along. I looked around the room anxiously trying to find some nook or cranny that an escape could be made from. The window was boarded up, but I considered it possible that if we were quiet enough about it we might be able to get out of it. Two issues were whether the unsub would hear us or not and what we could actually get the wood off with. My limbs ached with fatigue as I got up off my knees. As I went over to the window I felt the dust covered wood. A flicker of hope erupted in my heart when I discovered that it was merely ply wood that could be easily taken off. Our opportune moment would be when "Malcolm" left and who knows when that would be. And from there the long wait began as I watched Reid's gentle sleep. I could only hope the place his dreams took him was more pleasant than the dismal reality that would greet him when he awoke.


	13. Run

Rushes of adrenaline and bitter restlessness spread throughout Gideon and Hotch as they drove on the darkened road where so much terror had occurred. Fear wasn't something they had time to worry about in their field of work, now it was more real than ever as they prayed for their friends. They were both quite exhausted and Gideon wasn't sure what they would find at the site. Anything would be better than being confined to a safe house when their friends could be in hellish conditions unknown. A sense of survivor's guilt, even though they did not know what had happened yet, filled the atmosphere. Their minds strained to recall last words spoken and memories shared. Gideon cringed at the thought of losing any one of them.

The lights of the car shined before them showing nothing but the road before them. Gideon gazed out the window looking for anything that might give them a clue. For a moment he thought he saw some unearthed dirt in the form of tire marks on the side of the road.

"Stop the car," he commanded as his muscles tensed.

"What is it?" Hotch questioned apprehensively.

"I thought I saw tired marks on the side of the road," he said as the car came to a stop on the side of the road.

Gideon got out of the car and was greeted by a gust of biting wind the whistled with mockery. He was right, there definitely were tire marks. Gideon wanted to investigate a little more in case they meant something.

"I'm gonna go down there," he told Hotch as he got his gun in position. With this, Hotch did the same and followed.

Gideon held both the gun and a flashlight. There was nothing but leaves downhill, but when they got to the base where trees stood a body waited for them. Their hearts fluttered in fear hoping to see a face that they did not know. When Gideon shined the flashlight down they were able to breathe again. A man with a flannel shirt and a pair of corduroys greeted their sight. His face was aged and had many wrinkles. There was no true light in his eyes; only death.

"Do you think this is just a coincidence?" Hotch asked breaking the silence.

"From the looks of it, it seems like he was killed no more than 24 hours ago. I think I know how he got Reid and JJ away from here now," Gideon said solemnly.

"You're right, the unsub probably used JJ unconscious as a ploy to get help from this driver with Reid still in the woods. And then… well the result is right here in front of us," Hotch said.

_More death caused by some unknown sin of mine,_ Gideon thought to himself. This needed to be over. Emotion ripped through him and sliced his heart in two. The blood pulsating out of that wound could not match the amount of tears that would be shed over an entire team of friends and FBI agents lost to this world.

As Gideon stood in his daze of thought Hotch examined the victim more thoroughly. He found a wallet in his left pocket that was made of cheap leather. In one of the slots for cards was a family photo. His stomach churned thinking of how he should be with _his_ family now more than ever. The one thing that always got to him was the shattering of the families. In the money slot of the wallet was a few dollars bills folded together in a clump and a folded piece of loose-leaf. In almost illegible handwriting is read: Gideon.

"I found something," Hotch said as his blood pulsed, "It has your name on it."

Silently, Gideon took the paper with feeling of great dread. He had no doubt whatsoever that it was from the unsub. It was obviously personal, so why not communicate?

Gideon:

I have your agents. You are going to continue to feel loss like you made me feel. Even facing you in person did not help you to care anymore. It is all your fault. 19 years ago I lost everything. You will too. I want you to try and save them so you can fail. They are somewhere you have forgotten. Blood will be spilled here again.

Hands shaking and short of breath, Gideon collapsed to his knees. Hotch quickly supported him and looked over the note. More riddles and nonsense would not help them. With so much pain Gideon could not even seem to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Hotch said unevenly.

"No," Gideon responded softly with bluntness.

"Do you know who this could be?" Hotch asked.

"It's impossible. I don't know how I could have seen him without realizing it. They said he was with a good family. The case was cold and hopeless," he said in a haze.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch questioned. "You need to calm down and get a hold of yourself."

"Let's go in the car, please," Gideon said starting to go uphill.

Once the cold air was shut out and the heat started to warm their wind beaten faces Gideon seemed to breathe normally. Hotch was right, he needed to be calm.

"I was always someone who stayed in touch with the victims of cases I was on. When I was younger it just felt like something I had to do to keep myself sane," he began, "But neither I or any other agent could keep track of all of them."

"I read the note and saw 19 years and instantly thought of this one case. A family was murdered not too far from where we are now. The parents were shot to death in a ritual-like manner. The only daughter was found in the front yard also shot. But there was a survivor. Their 6 year-old son survived. The case went cold and a month later I got promoted to BAU. There was so much going on, I just left it behind me. Thought to myself, 'You can't get 'em all Gideon'," Gideon recalled.

"He must be connected to the FBI somehow. Maybe a janitor or a trainee you didn't even notice. All those feelings of abandonment of his family's case must have built up over the years and he realized that a way to get revenge was to take away your family, the team," Hotch said quite stunned, "It makes sense now at least."

"It's all my fault," said Gideon rubbing his temples.

"You can't put this on yourself, Gideon. It's only going to tear you apart. We just need to find out who this guy really is now," Hotch said.

"Call Garcia, she has her laptop with her," Gideon responded numbly.

Hotch picked up his cell and hit the speed-dial for her number. The phone rang once before she picked up.

"Oh god, what happened?" she asked seeming on the verge of tears.

"It's nothing having to do with them. We found a body on the side of the road. The unsub hijacked his car to get JJ and Reid to wherever he's keeping them. He left Gideon a note, I texted it to you, and Gideon remembered a case where there was a 6 year-old survivor whose entire family was murdered. He didn't solve the case and it was left cold. We think he's trying to get revenge," Hotch recalled.

"What do you need me to do?" Garcia asked.

"I need you to look up the case and find whatever you can about him. The note said, 'Blood will be spilled there again', so he's most likely keeping them at the family house. We're going to call for backup. As soon and you find the name get a warrant and call us," Hotch said hastily.

"So there's still hope?" Garcia asked on the verge of tears. But these tears were accompanied by a weak smile.

"There's always hope. We're gonna bring them home, don't worry," he told her warmly.

"Be safe you guys," she said with a sniffle.

Hotch closed his phone and realized Gideon's eyes were upon him.

"You can't sugar-coat things, Hotch. If something happened she'll not only be crushed emotionally, but she'll resent you," Gideon said coldly.

"I'm not going to be negative now. We've been through enough. You could use a little hope yourself. We should head over to the house just in case," he responded.

"Let's go then," Gideon said with a sigh. A part of him wanted to go and avenge their friends loaded with weapons to make the unsub surrender, but another part of him was filled with raw fear of what they would find in the elderly house.

:

The house was silent and the walls seemed to pulsate with anticipation. Prentiss and Reid remained wide-eyed in their children's room cell. Their mouths were dry from dehydration and their stomachs groaned for an ounce of nutrients. Emily decided to break the long silence.

"I don't think he's here," she whispered, "When you were sleeping I heard the front door open."

"W-what if he is though?" Reid croaked in a raspy voice due to lack of speech.

"It's now or never. I'm not going to wait to die," Emily announced with pride.

With that, she carefully got up over the window. Her fingernails dug beneath the damp wood. It was easy enough to release, but it let out the occasional creak. Reid winced at each noise that in his mind was the volume of an army in the harassing silence. After many pauses all the wood that was on the window resided on the floor.

"Be careful," Reid said with a look of dread in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she unlatched the window and pulled it up high enough that she would fit through. A loud screeeeech was released the last moment. _Oh no,_ she thought to herself.

Everything happened so quickly. Movement occurred below which surprised Reid and Prentiss with unearthly terror.

"Jump!" Reid yelled.

Prentiss broke through the screen and make a heavy fall to the ground below. Her wrist cracked and she winced in pain. It was like a nightmare sneaking into reality. One of those dreams where all you want to do is run but your legs are like jell-o. All she knew was that Malcolm was behind her, and gaining speed.

Back in the house, Reid knew that it was his chance to escape as well. She had motivated her with her hope and he was going to do all he could to survive. As much as his leg throbbed he got through it and rammed his shoulder into the door knocking the decaying wooden structure down easily enough.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan shouted from his underground prison in the cellar even though he didn't expect anyone but JJ to hear him.

Reid heard the echoing of his voice and unlocked the basement door.

"The door is open! Just get JJ and run!" Reid shouted as his heart raced.

Morgan had long ago broken free of his handcuffs through much pain, but it was now worth it. He prepared JJ to exit through te back door.

Reid knew Malcolm would be back soon and he knew it. It was hard to believe that they would _all_ get away. There was only one thing to do; he had to be a decoy.

Instead of escaping from the back door like he planned he went straight to the front following Malcolm's trail. The night air bit his exposed flesh with anguish. All of a sudden a gunshot echoed in the air. Reid froze in horror.

"Malcolm!" Reid yelled hoarsely.

The crunching of dead leaves aided him to know he had gotten their captors attention. He couldn't run back to the house or anywhere near the trail of the back door which JJ and Morgan were hopefully taking. Instead, he raced diagonal to Malcolm's original path. Surprisingly, no shots were made at him, but he still felt the unsub a good ways behind him.

He just needed to keep going. Every time he stopped slightly his leg unleashed the colossal pain again. He supposed that the philosophy of doing things out of fear was altogether true. As injured as his leg was, the fear of death was his motivation. It soon became too much and he collapsed. Shaking, cold, and sweating he laid on the ground waiting for the shot that would end his life. Tears uncontrollably flowed from his eyes, but he just laid there.

"You fool," Malcolm proclaimed as he knocked Reid out with the opposite end of the gun.

In a haze of unconsciousness and exhaustion Reid was dragged back to house. Leaves were all he saw for many moments until the sight of red flashed before him. Prentiss was sprawled out on the forest floor; dead.


	14. Tick Tick Boom

A/C I'm on like a writing rampage right now

Even after hearing the gunshots Morgan and JJ continued through the dark forest. Morgan's wrist was raw and bleeding from getting out of the weak handcuffs. They were obviously not FBI certified or the task would have proven impossible. JJ was overcome by exhaustion, so Morgan carried her as she hung onto his neck with both arms in a traumatized condition.

He had been careful to steer away from the obvious track of Malcolm, or whatever that son of a bitch's name was. Morgan could have leapt for joy when they finally reached the highway. His heart sunk when there was no sign of Reid or Prentiss anywhere. The shots had been meant for one of them and he knew in his heart the result was not good. With fear still lingering, he kept a steady pace going down the highway in what he knew to be the right direction.

The road was darker than ever. Morgan didn't know what to think. He didn't want to believe that Malcolm was too busy "punishing" Reid or Prentiss, but then he did not want to consider that he was still being pursued. Morgan shook the thoughts off and thought it best not to think at all, just move.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Hotch drove intently through the night despite his exhaustion. Gideon was just as wide-eyed as ever and in deep thought. His phone started to ring. Looking at the call display he saw it was Garcia and answered quickly.

"Yes? What'd you find?" Gideon asked as his heart beat increased.

"Gideon… this is not good," Garcia said evidently weeping heavily.

"What?" he asked in sheer panic.

"I looked up your case and the man you are looking for is called Matthew Falk. I tried to find more information about him and I couldn't find any. He changed his name," she said.

"Garcia, I don't know where you're going with this," Gideon said.

"So I did an aging analysis on his childhood photo. I recognized the picture… he was going by the name of Malcolm. He was my intern and a trainee here. You taught some of his classes," she cried.

Gideon was dumbstruck with disbelief. He had been a student. A student.

Everything started to make sense. The copycat cases had been created because Matthew had found the files on Garcia's database. He knew the whole team by looking at their elaborate profiles. All his fears were coming out of hidden caves. For all he knew Matthew could be using the information he had against them all. Morgan, with his childhood issues and Reid with the kidnapping.

"I'm so sorry," Garcia wailed.

"It's not your fault. We're going to the house. Send backup and an ambulance," Gideon said softly still traumatized by the information.

"What the hell happened?" Hotch asked, uncharacteristically abrupt.

Gideon recalled what had been discovered as fast as he could. He felt bile rising in his throat, but held down the urge to release it. Hotch looked just as horrified and knew that they had to get to the farmhouse before the worst happened, unless it already had.

"He was her damn intern… he had access to the computers. Hotch; he's going to kill them. It's not about them, he is trying to avenge the worst moment in his life with recreating mine. I think he might have a bomb," Gideon said through his nausea.

Hotch was dumbstruck by this news. Without another word, he floored the accelerator. In the darkness the headlights shone ahead. At first when he saw two people on the side of the road he thought his eyes we playing tricks on him.

A familiar voice yelled, "Hey man, stop!" Hotch screeched to a quick stop and his heart was beating faster than ever before. Putting aside his pride and formal leadership values, tears rolled down his face at what this proved: Morgan was alive. He could not see who was wrapped around his neck just yet.

Gideon seemed just as stunned by this sudden appearance. They both got out of the car in a hurry and saw the only blonde member of the team that was missing holding on to Morgan for dear life.

"Hotch?!" Morgan half screamed, half sobbed. There was still a lingering sense of happiness in his voice though. JJ realized what was going on and stood on her own two feet. Tears were also pouring down her face. Morgan met Hotch in a long embrace and Gideon did the same for JJ. In all the darkness that had spread throughout the last few days this small glimpse of light for the companions lit up their hearts.

"Gideon, he was Garcia's intern," JJ confessed knowing that they needed all the information she could give them.

"We know. Garcia figured it out after tracing back an old case of mine. He's getting revenge because I wasn't able to solve his family's murder," Gideon said as he leaned on the car with exhaustion and overwhelming joy.

"How were you able to get away?" Hotch asked truly reflecting on the odds of them escaping from such a disturbed unsub.

Morgan took the role of explaining how Prentiss had gotten out first which led to Reid opening the cellar door for them. Morgan realized how much Reid had sacrificed for them while he could have just saved himself. The thought on everyone's minds was the same: what happened to the two other agents?

After everything was said Gideon was the first to speak. "From what you saw of this guy, how would you profile him?"

"He was definitely set on getting revenge about something. JJ and Reid heard him ranting about you when he hijacked them. If I was to guess, he's just a victim of violence and this plot of getting vengeance has been festering away all these years," Morgan told them.

"He knew a lot about us also. Reid was just making conversation with him and he started going on about Tobias Hankel," JJ sobbed thinking of Reid and how much she would give to have him in her arms again.

"That's not good. He could use that against him… as torture," Hotch said grimly.

"Well, back up is on the way. I hear sirens already. Let's get going, we can't waste any time," said Gideon hastily. If he was to get there too late, he would never forgive himself.

JJ hesitated from joining them. They all stopped as well with questioning expressions. "Morgan and I heard gunshots… what if it's too late," she half whispered.

"We just have to have hope," Hotch said warmly guiding her into the car. They drove away towards the hellish house with more of a team than they had had in awhile.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

In the deep catacombs of his mind, Spencer Reid hid. Sleep was the best cover in the dark shadow that had fallen over his existence. Thoughts of Emily lingered closely, but he would not let them take him over completely. He had not longed for the dilaudid mix in a long time, but now it was just what he desired; an escape from reality. Before long he was awakened from his slumber.

Cold water flowed down his back and onto his front as well. The suddenness of it all made him shake uncontrollably. Looking around the room he realized that he was once again in the farm house, but not hidden away in some room. No, he was placed directly in the main hall of the first floor. He was bound to one of the kitchen chairs in such a way that mirrored his experience in Georgia. Reid knew that Malcolm was just trying to torture him further with this, but he would not give him that satisfaction.

"You see what it comes to," Malcolm said with a cold malice in his words. His hands were shaking for a different reason; restlessness.

Reid's throat was dry from lack of use but he mustered the strength to conjure words. "Y-yeah, can't even come up with anything yourself. Everything is _just_ a copy-cat with you," he challenged as his voice cracked.

The antagonistic unsub's eye twitched as a natural reaction to being reprimanded by someone he saw as weaker. Sweat began to gather in his palms as he glared at the young man with hatred. How good it would feel to finally take his life…

"Your mother will miss you won't she? Not that she even knows what day it is of course," Malcolm laughed, "Maybe I'm doing the world a favor… sooner or later you'd become just like her."

As much as Reid wanted to deny it, Malcolm had reached his weak point. Tears started to well up in his already sleep deprived eyes. Thinking of her alone in the world tore at his heart and like always he could only blame himself.

"Oh, so you miss her too? How sweet…," the unsub said with a smile. Victory seemed all too near.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me already!" Reid yelled through the rawness that burned his throat as his heart raced with anxiety. All he wanted to do was to escape from this hell on earth, and even death seemed to be better than what he was experiencing.

"Don't even try that. If it came down to that you'd choose life, trust me," Malcolm exclaimed darkly.

"How would you know? I doubt that you even have anyone that cares about you…" Reid started trying to push him over the edge. "You're a narcissistic loner with sociopathic tendencies. It's all about _you_."

A surge of anger erupted through Malcolm's body as he realized that all of the things this agent was saying were utterly true. He had nobody left and it hurt more than any physical pain could. His shaking fingers formed a fist that made contact with Reid's face at full force. The agent let out a gasp of pain. Malcolm proceeded to kick the chair over and stomp on his stomach. Tears blazed from Reid's eyes as his ribs were broken by the brutality. The unsub soon realized that if he didn't stop he would kill him too soon.

He pulled the chair and Reid along with it back to its upright position. There was a painful cut in his lip and a gash near his hairline. Being a doctor who'd studied not only psychology but also anatomy, he knew that one or more of his ribs were broken. Every time he breathed in or out pain overcame him.

Broken figures of light danced before Reid's eyes as he tried to maintain consciousness. Malcolm it seemed had left the room and the only thing he could hear was his own breathing. For a moment he left behind the pain and thought of JJ and Morgan. Nothing would lift his spirits more than to know that they had gotten away to safety. Despite all the mistakes he had made in his life he was proud to know he had done something right. His conversations in the cellar with JJ seemed like ages ago. A vision of her angelic, beautiful face was imprinted in his mind. He promised himself if he ever made it out of this alive, he would tell her how he felt.

Footsteps announced Malcolm's return to the hallway. His tormenting voice broke the silence. "I have a surprise for you…"

Still finding it hard to keep his eyes open Reid strained to look at what Malcolm was doing. It appeared as though he was fastening something to the wooden chair Reid sat on. His heart stopped when he saw what it was; a bomb device.

**...**

A/N: Please don't hate me! I know I'm evil, but it's all for good writing. What is horrible is not pressing that lovely purple button down there and telling me what you think… so please review. By the way, I sooo appreciate all of your support and opinions. I could not ask for a better audience. Until next time my loves…


	15. Can You Read My Mind

A/C Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments

A/C Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments! They have inspired me and one or two made me afraid lol. Nah, I won't let you guys down, I promise! Very very sorry for the delay. SATs and finals were really taking up my time so many apologies.

Silence.

The dried leaves on the ground drifted over the forest floor. An owl sat nestled in its tree home hooting as the hours of night began to drift away. The brisk wind whistled through the darkened woods. Emily Prentiss was stirring; very much alive. Her only injury seemed to be a cut on her left arm in which the bullet had skimmed. If she was a religious person, she'd had thought she'd been blessed. As much as it had pained her to stay there while Reid had been recaptured she knew the only way to help _him_ was to get help in general. In the dark she might have looked dead to the unsub, but his mind had been too preoccupied with the chaos of the escapes anyway.

Her entire body seemed to ache as she stood up. The forest seemed to spin around her as she experienced a dizzy spell. As she exhaled a mist danced in front of her eyes. Fear of dying had made her forget about the cold weather that was now causing her to shiver. Emily's eyelids were also heavy from lack of sleep. Despite all these physical traumas the only thought on her mind was how to find the road. Before leaving, however, she ripped off a piece of her thin cardigan leaving it at the base of the heavily rooted tree. If Reid was to escape he would have the comfort of knowing that she was alive. Her only fear was the unsub coming back to the spot and finding it. This would not only give him the notion that she was alive, but that she had left almost uninjured.

_You need to stay strong._

:

For a few moments he just stared at the foreign object placed near him with wide eyes. Reid's face showed no clear expression. The only thought going through his head was _I don't think I'm going to get through this one._

Thinking about death itself was different from almost being close to experiencing it. He tried to block thoughts of what the unsub had mentioned to him, about his mother. All sorts of pain jabbed into him like a million needles. His body was fatigued from his wound and pure exhaustion, while emotionally his thick icy barrier was melting in the intense heat of the moment.

"You don't get it do you," he started uneasily, "My friends got away, and they'll be back with help any second now."

Malcolm let out his signature cold-hearted laugh. "Oh I get it alright. And when they do that little baby right next to you will do its job."

Now it all made sense to him. This was going to the ultimate revenge on Gideon for whatever vendetta he held against him. The unsub must've planned it all along. He was re-creating the bombing in Boston. For once Reid had doubts in his mentor and friend. Sure he had been nursed back to a sane state of mind by co-workers and therapists, but if his worst nightmare repeated itself who knows the results might be. And what if he once again misjudged how far the unsub would go? There were a million ways for everything to go wrong.

"So you're a coward then? You would rather die in your own suicide than face my friends afterwards?" Reid pursued. If there was no way out, he had nothing to lose while digging into the unsub's subconscious.

The unsub remained silent for a few moments. "We have to make sacrifices sometimes. And my sacrifice is to make sure that every innocent life possible is taken away by a flawed decision of Jason Gideon."

:

The echoing sound of sirens rang through the Virginia air. Morgan sat in the back seat of the car with his arm protectively around JJ. Flashing lights trailed their vehicle with another reminder that they were safe. He recognized a bomb squad car being that had been a member of that unit himself at one time. Morgan's innards seemed to twist and turn within him when he began to understand the suspicions of the FBI agents approaching the scene. He was not about to bring up something so macabre with JJ right next to him so he maintained the silence.

JJ was gazing out the window with dead eyes. The woods had seemed so much larger when they were running for their lives in it. Even with the company of her fellow agents she could not feel safe. There was still that nagging sensation that she would never be safe with her captor still out there. The last words Reid had spoken to her replayed in her head. It all seemed so long ago…

"_I'm sorry," Reid had said._

"_What do you mean? You haven't done anything," JJ had answered in tears._

"_Y-yes I did JJ. I let him get to you. He, raped you JJ, and I couldn't protect you." _

Those had been the last time they had spoken together before she had made the mistake of getting him dragged away to his isolated hell. Her heart felt heavy with the thought that they had left him there. He could be dead. And it would be entirely their fault. A single tear drop was running down her pale face. Her tangled blonde hair stuck to the back of her neck.

Hotch glanced back at the young agent with deep sadness and regret for what she had gone through. Looking at her innocence and silent demeanor he thought of Haley. He thought of Haley and how scared she probably was. She knew that he had to be there for the team at that moment… but isn't that how it always ways? In his heart he knew that this would be his last case. It would be the last time he put the people he cared about at risk. This job had finally worn away at him.

Everyone in the car became blank as they finally approached the darkened farm house. From a distance it looked like a simple country home that an elderly couple that shared a deep love would live in. But to the agents gazing at it, it was hell on earth.


	16. Moment of Truth

A/C Ok

A/C Ok… I know it's been like four months. But I've had a very busy summer starring in a production of "Annie" and getting ready for school again. The important thing is that I'm back and better than ever! Enjoy this next installment

The sound of crackling gravel met Reid's ears. Sitting in the middle of the hallway in the semi-abandoned country house, he felt his senses more alert than ever. The unsub wasn't the sort to have an accomplice so the only other explanation for a car coming up the driveway was rescue. Rescue. He played that word over in his head over and over again. This word was one that should've brought him joy. But rescue was the least thing he wanted. If his team was here to save him from the hands of the unsub they would just be falling into the spider-web that "Malcolm" had weaved from the start. Reid squirmed in his seat like a child stirring from a nightmare. How he wished he could just wake up from all of the madness that consumed him.

He heard Malcolm re-enter the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the detonator to the bomb in his hand. To think something so small could lead to so much death. Reid figured it must be quick, better than being stabbed or beaten to death. Morgan had often told him stories of his bomb squad days. They were quite fascinating, but then there was the fact that Morgan could turn even a tale of getting a carton of milk into an epic. He missed his friend. Reid hoped they would get to see each other before… well, he didn't want to think that way.

The pain in his leg ceased to bother him. Strangely enough he realized that there was hardly any feeling in it at all. If he was going to die he supposed it wouldn't really matter what condition it was in.

:

Hotch drove slowly up the gravel-filled driveway. The car was more silent than ever. The bomb squad and the ambulance followed in an equally slow manner. The driveway was a semi-circle with the road as the diameter. The house was on the arch. The vehicles paused before reaching the building. It was apparent that the unsub would most likely be listening, but they tried to keep it as secretive as possible.

The leader of the team was the first to get out. Hotch met the head of the bomb squad and their members in a huddle.

"Ok, I know you have your own procedure… but we have reason to believe this guy _wants_ to detonate the bomb no matter what. But Gideon is going in to talk to him, so until his signal I think we should all stay back with the ambulance ready," Hotch explained in a hushed tone.

"Hotch, we know what happened the last time Gideon negotiated," the squad leader said in a deep masculine voice. The various members of his squad gave each other looks of agreement.

"Look, you guys just have to trust him. He knows what he's doing. If anyone understands this unsub, it's Gideon," Hotch responded loyally. He had much faith in his colleague, but he hoped he would not be wrong.

"Fine, but we advise the rest of your team to stay back also. If the bomb goes off anyone near the house will get injured," the man responded grimly.

Hotch nodded at him and then walked back to his team. They had exited the vehicle and were now waiting for the word of what to do.

"Gideon, they're going to let you go in. I hope you know what you're doing…" Hotch said to his long-time friend.

"What!" Morgan exclaimed as he looked at Hotch and then at Gideon. "No, we might've already lost Emily… we can't lose you!"

"Don't forget… Reid is in there too. I'm not letting _him_ die because of a case I failed to solve," Gideon answered solemnly and full of guilt.

All of them had tears in their eyes. It was the final moment of truth. Their team was finally falling apart. Not one of them knew what was going to happen. But one thing they did know was that if Gideon didn't make it out alive they were going to say their goodbyes. They each went up to him and embraced their wise old colleague.

After Hotch, JJ, and Morgan jogged back to where the ambulance was, Gideon looked up at the house. He was alone, but he was ready.

The old wooden stairs of the porch creaked as he walked up them. The door was open and he saw Reid in the middle of the hall as though he was bait. A feeling of nausea washed over him, but he tried to fight it off. Reid stared at him awhile and then just shook his head as though to tell him not to come to his rescue.

Beside his friend stood a person he had not seen in many years. Matthew Falk. His youth was now replaced with the face of a killer. The guilt was almost unbearable at that point.

"Hello Matthew," Gideon said calmly as he stood in the doorway.

"Why so calm Gideon? I'm sure you can see what's at the little genius's feet right now," Matthew said erratically. Gideon noticed his hands shaking with anticipation.

"You're right," he responded.

Reid looked up at Gideon with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he was here at this moment. Didn't he realize this was exactly what the unsub wanted?

"Well?" Matthew screamed. He was now sweating and his hands were shaking more than ever.

"I'm sorry Matthew. I'm sorry for what you've become. I'm sorry that I couldn't find your family's murderer. And I'm also sorry that you are taking this out on someone who has done nothing to you. So please, let Spencer go," Gideon said as his eyes filled with tears.

The unsub was now looking from Reid to Gideon over and over again. His conscience was suddenly emerging and guilt was seeping through the wall of hate he had formed over the years.

"Untie him… but you stay," he said forebodingly.

Gideon let out a sigh of relief. Reid would be safe and that was all that mattered. The young agent looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"No, you shouldn't have come," Reid said with blank dead eyes. He had been through more than he could take.

"It's ok… everything is going to be ok," Gideon told him with assurance as he untied the knots.

When the ropes fell the older agent threw them to the floor. Reid tried to stand, but lost his balance due to his injured leg. Gideon grabbed him just in time and placed him back in the chair.

"Please, just let me call one of my agents to help him," he asked Matthew as his heart raced.

"No! I've given you too much time as it is. Do you think I'm stupid?" Matthew responded with anxious fury.

"Fine, then let me help him off the porch. I give you my word that I won't run and if I do, you always have the bomb right," Gideon said trying to negotiate.

"Ok, but remember. Run and we all die."

Gideon helped Reid up from the chair and placed the agent's arm around his shoulder. From afar Morgan, JJ, and Hotch saw their friends emerge from the house. Their hearts flickered with hope and doubt at the same time.

"Thank you," Reid said through his state of exhaustion.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here," Gideon whispered as they reached the bottom of the porch.

Reid began to limp towards the light of the cars and ambulance in the distance. His head ached with pain and his vision turned blurry. He wanted to look back to make sure everything was ok, but Reid did not have the strength.

Gideon walked back into the doorway of the house. Matthew still stood there and it was evident he wasn't certain what to do. Even though he had committed one decent act, he was still a rotting soul. There was hardly any good left in his heart despite what Gideon wanted to believe. He had once been an innocent boy, but now he was a ruthless killer.

"I don't quite understand what you want from me now," Gideon started. "I've given you my most sincere apology. There's nothing more I can do."

Matthew twitched a bit at his words. It was the end of the road and he knew he could either crash… or stop.

All of a sudden, he started to laugh. It was full of coldness and hate. Gideon stared at him with a furrowed brow and a lined face. He didn't need to be a profiler to know this wasn't a good sign.

"You've already done enough. You've made you decision," he said with a manic smile emerging on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Gideon asked.

"You chose to save us both. If this bomb doesn't go off in the next minute another bomb with go off."

Gideon froze on the spot. Another bomb? This was something no one had expected.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"Another bomb will go off where your friends are standing," Matthew laughed.

Gideon knew he had to act fast. He was only one person. He was not going to let his friends and other innocent people die on his account. The detonator was still in the hands of the unsub. Gideon charged at him and clawed it from his hands. Saying a prayer in his head he pressed the red button and set off the bomb.


	17. Bittersweet Reunion

A/C Sigh, this story seems to be coming to an end

A/C Sigh, this story seems to be coming to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it and will keep reading and supporting my work as time goes on. Thank you for the awesome reviews and contributions, they inspire me.

Everything was so bright. Reid winced and covered his arms over his face. The sudden light was replaced with darkness. He felt movement all around him and muffled voices. All his senses were blurred and he didn't know what was happening. Instead of experiencing fear, the young agent just felt calm. He wasn't scared anymore despite the fact that he didn't have any idea what was going on. For once, the agent would not struggle. He just left his fate in the hands of God. The young man then lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

JJ began to scream. Morgan kicked on of the cars to let out his anger and grief. Hotch just froze on the spot. The house had exploded with Gideon within it. It was as if someone had edited reality to remove the sound and make everything in slow motion. After a few moments JJ fell into Morgan's arms and sobbed harder than she had ever in her life. The hardened man felt a tear in his eye as well as he looked blankly at the destruction. Gideon couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. That was the thought running through all their minds.

More and more squad cars were arriving on the scene even though the damage was already done. Hotch snapped out of his shock and led the paramedics toward Reid who had collapsed just far enough away to not be impacted by the explosion. When they turned the disheveled agent over, Hotch could almost see the suffering imprinted on his face. _It's going to be ok_, he said to Reid in his thoughts.

The older agent could not bear to gaze at the remains of the house for too long. He knew what they would later find there: two sets of unrecognizable remains. One would be the symbol of the evil that had been brought upon the BAU and the other would be the hero of the FBI. Hotch knew that Gideon was gone, but he would never let his memory fade.

As Reid was put on the gurney Hotch stayed by his side. When they reached the ambulance he was just about the get inside before he saw a car pull up. It was just an ordinary man driving so he was on his guard.

His heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw Prentiss step out of the passenger seat. For the first time in awhile Aaron Hotchner allowed himself to smile. She looked exhausted and disturbed at the sight of the bombing, but she was alive.

JJ turned around after seeing Hotch smiling at someone. Her tears came even harder when she saw her good friend alive before her. She literally ran to Emily and embraced her not wanting to ever let go. At this point Emily had tears in her eyes as well.

"Is Reid ok?" Emily asked intensely as she finally broke away from JJ.

"We don't know yet… they're taking him to the hospital now," she sniffled.

"The unsub was the only person in the house right?" she pursued.

Morgan then put a hand on her shoulder for support. JJ started to cry again. And Hotch not being able to bear telling her got into the ambulance to stay with his young agent.

"Gideon's gone," Morgan said as his throat tensed and an unwanted stream of tears erupted from his eyes.

The trio gazed at the destroyed house in silence; a moment of silence for their fallen leader and hero.

:

"_This is Reese Hartford with the evening news. It has been a long night for the FBI's elite team of profilers known as the BAU. After four members of their team were kidnapped and held hostage by a psychotic man now identified as Matthew Falk, they were finally rescued. Sadly to say one of their own, legendary profiler Jason Gideon, was lost in an explosion caused by Mr. Falk who was also killed. One of the profilers remains in the hospital, Dr. Spencer Reid. He was last in critical condition and CBS has not been informed otherwise. Thank you, and now Jerry with the evening sports report."_

"Yeah, she's telling us," Morgan said as he sat with the rest of the team impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital as they watched the television report their situation. His broken hand had been bandaged and put in a cast. He was tired and wanted to go home more than anything, but Morgan wanted to make sure Reid was going to be ok.

JJ had been in the emergency room briefly for small cuts and bruises. The same situation had occurred with Prentiss. But they were released shortly and returned to Hotch so they could wait for news.

"So it's true, he's really gone," Garcia said as she walked into the room from the entrance of the hospital. Her makeup was streaming down her face and her once joyful and mischievous eyes were red and puffy.

They all remained silent. This was a sure sign… if Garcia had cracked, they most definitely had. News of why he had ignited the bomb reached their ears shortly after arriving to the hospital. If he hadn't done it, they would have all perished.

"Yeah baby girl," Morgan said getting up to embrace his favorite techie.

She then sunk into one of the scratchy uncomforting chairs. Morgan sat in the one next to her and held her hand firmly with support. They all needed one another to get through this.

Another hour passed and they grew impatient. No news had reached their news in over two hours. Last they had heard was that they had to do surgery on Reid's infected leg to save the muscle tissue. The nurse had mentioned it was not an easy procedure so they presumed it would take a substantial amount of time. The team waited eagerly for a doctor to emerge with news.

A man in a white lab coat brought them out of their sleep-deprived daze. They all looked up at him eagerly with sunken eyes and frowns. He was impossible to read; most doctors were. Hotch arose from his seat taken his position as leader.

"Are you here for Spencer Reid?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, how is he?" Hotch asked eagerly, "The nurse said he was in surgery."

"That is correct. He is in recovery now and is responding well to medication. The only problem is his leg. There was a lot of tissue damage and he will probably never be able to regain full use of his leg. He will need extensive physical therapy. It may be painful for him as well, so it may not be easy. I would also suggest a psych evaluation. He's gone through an awful ordeal."

The team let out a collective sigh. They were just glad to hear there friend was alive. The issue of his leg still pained them though. No one was sure what this would mean for him. No more field work? And then there was the trauma. It would be difficult to get through the horrors he had experienced. They weren't even sure they could get over them.

"Can we see him?" Garcia asked with a sniffle. She then blew her nose with a bright purple satin handkerchief.

"He's sleeping now, but he did ask for you after the surgery was done so I'll allow it. It will have to be brief though," the doctor answered with a weak smile.

A/C Please expect one or two more chapters! Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to review


	18. Never Tear Us Apart

After hours of darkness, Reid opened his eyes. The sterile white color of the hospital alarmed him at first. The last thing he remembered was falling on the hard ground in front of the Falk farmhouse. There was a faint memory of a loud noise, but other than that he had no clue what was going on. He felt all too exposed in the thin hospital gown. Every muscle on his body felt tense and pained. Reid could hardly feel his leg as it was wrapped heavily in bandage. His heart skipped a beat as he wondered if they had been able to save it from infection.

It was even a difficult task trying to sit up. His room was empty of any nurses at the moment. The only bed in there was his so he assumed it was a private room. Usually that would mean a long term stay. He hoped he would be able to leave soon. Reid truly hated hospitals of all sorts. Being there just made him cringe inside. He just wanted to rip out the IV and leave at that moment, but he was smart enough to know that running away from treatment would not improve his health.

Before he knew it familiar faces were peaking through the door. For the first time in days he smiled. It was a weak one, but a smile all the same. They were all smiling at him, but he could sense something was wrong at the same time. Where was Gideon?

"Oh thank god you're awake," Garcia said as she scurried over to the bed to embrace her friend. Tears were dripping down her cheeks.

Each of them was saddened by how horrible their companion looked. He was skinnier than ever, maybe even emaciated. Dark circles were shaded underneath his eyes. And the worst thing was that he had no idea what had happened. He didn't know that Gideon was dead.

Reid's heart was lightened a bit as he realized Prentiss was there and alive. He had completely forgotten that a few hours ago he had thought she was dead. He gazed at her with wet eyes.

"Reid…" she said softly as her throat clenched up.

"I thought you were dead," Reid said cutting her off. "How did you get away? I… I… saw you. You were on the ground."

"I had to fake it so I could get help, I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes as well.

"No no, it's fine. I'm glad you're alright… it's just a lot to take in right now," he said calming down. Morgan clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Where's Gideon, I really need to talk to him," Reid said extending his neck to peer outside the room hoping he was just talking to a doctor or something.

They were all silent looking down at the ground. Garcia's chin wobble and she grabbed Prentiss's hand for support. Morgan clenched Reid's shoulder even harder. JJ sat down in one of the chairs and started to rub her temples. She was now crying hard.

"I'm sorry…" Hotch began before he couldn't continue. "He didn't make it."

Reid looked from friend to friend hoping this was some kind of joke. No, Gideon couldn't be dead. Gideon always made it out of things. It just couldn't be true.

The room seemed to spin before his eyes. Tears came like a fountain. Now he did not care what he showed in front of his colleagues. This was too much. Despite the pain in his body he sat up fully and pulled away from Morgan. Reid ripped out the IV and tried to get up.

"Reid, stop it!" Morgan yelled as he painfully watched his friend, who was practically a brother to him, fall apart.

Prentiss left the room to get a nurse to help with the IV. Hotch along with Morgan went to Reid and got him into bed once more. He was still in hysterics. JJ took one look at his pained face and couldn't take it. She followed Prentiss out of the room. Garcia backed up into a chair and plopped herself into it. A tear ran down her face.

The nurse returned with Prentiss. JJ had not re-entered. Reid was now breathing heavily. So much pain was rushing through him. But nothing hurt more than the guilt weighing on him. After trying to calm him down, the nurse sedated the young doctor and he returned to an artificial peace. Everyone was silent.

As they walked out of the room and were in the empty hallway Morgan was fuming.

"That went well," he hissed sarcastically at Hotch. Even though it had been the plan he couldn't help but be furious at his superior for telling him. But what were they going to say when he suspected something? Wouldn't not knowing be worse.

"Morgan, that's not fair," Garcia said grabbing his arm lightly.

"Yeah, well I think we've learned that life isn't fair by now," he said with bitterness in his voice. And then he left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The hospital was slowing down for the night. The rooms of most patients were shut off as they slept through their ailments and traumas. Interns played cards as they waited for some flow of an accident or emergency to keep their hands occupied. The nurses chatted about various soaps they had taped the previous night. All the while Spencer Reid lay awake in his bed.

The drugs running through his veins to take away the pain did nothing for the emotional anguish he was suffering. All he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare. But however much he pinched and prodded himself reality still slapped him with the truth. The one person who he knew could get him out of any trouble no longer existed.

His tears were long dried, but his head throbbed and his nose still felt stuffy. The young agent's grief was far from over. He spent his years working on cases where it was sometimes his job to tell families that it was going to be alright when he knew perfectly well the results could be disastrous. Now he would not lie to himself with false comfort. When he thought about it he didn't know Gideon all too well. He had never asked about the wedding band he bore or if he had any kids… and now he never could. Reid couldn't picture Gideon in a casket. He was just one of those people he thought would go on forever. From this he realized for vulnerable everyone was in the end.

The slower patter of footsteps seemed to be approaching. Could it be the nurses? No, they had already given him his medication. And visiting hours were over so it wouldn't be any one of his friends. They had left hours ago to tend to their own emotional and physical wounds. He had learned of Hotch's house being burnt down through the television. The nurse had turned it on for him and unfortunately the story of the case had been on the news at that moment. He watched a little of it, but stopped when they spoke of Gideon's death and funeral plans. Even though he had nothing to do with it, he felt horrible for Hotch's family. He was glad to know Haley and Jack were safe.

Sitting up he realized he was not alone. JJ stood near the door and was shutting it quietly. Looking at her it seemed as though she had not showered or done anything but cry since he had last seen her. He didn't know what to say to her. Seeing her like this just made him feel worse.

"Reid…" she said with a quiet voice. It wasn't completely dark so he was able to see her chin wobbling as she spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" he asked dumbfounded. How could she believe that it had been her fault? She had nothing to do with the crimes that Matthew had committed against them.

"If…If I hadn't… If I hadn't said those things to him in the b-basement you could've escaped with us and then Gideon wouldn't have had to save you," she said through tears.

"JJ, no, it's not like that at all. If anything… you saved me. I was dying down there and I needed help. Matthew gave me medicine when he took me. The doctors told me that's what saved me. And for Gideon, we don't know what would've happened. Who knows if any of us could've escaped in any other circumstances?" he said comforting her with his words. "You just can't think like that… or it'll kill you inside."

She didn't say anything, but tears were still falling from her eyes. After a moment she came closer to her friend and flung onto him in a hug. She never wanted to let go.

"I love you," she said in her sobs. "I love you and I never want to lose you again."

Reid held her closely. He never wanted to let go either. Much of his pain seemed to wash away from her aid. Tears dripped from his eyes as well thinking of the times Gideon had tried to set them up. Who knew he would never be there to see the results?

They slept that night in the small hospital bed in each others arms.

**A/C Well I finally gave a little happiness to the characters I suppose. Please read and review and expect the final chapter soon!**


End file.
